Exonerate
by dragonscales00
Summary: A horrific accusation sends Shayera on a five year imprisonment in hell. When the world and the League discover their mistake, they rescue her, but Shayera is no longer the same. Battling many forms of trauma, Shayera and the League will need to relearn the value of true friendships. All while several new forms of danger lay in wait for the exonerated heroine.
1. Framed

Shayera struggled against her bonds and her gag, trying to get somebody to listen to her. She was framed, for Omar's sake! Surely they had to see it! Shayera looked around fearfully. It had been decided by the World Nation that they didn't want to jail her in any of Earth's prisons. The assassination of five World Leaders had shocked the entire planet Earth. The discovery of the hawk feathers and footage showing a winged woman entering the hotel through the roof was enough damning evidence to accuse Shayera of being the killer. It didn't help that said five leaders were known haters to Shayera after the Thanagarian Invasion and were known to be very outspoken against her rejoining the Justice League. Shayera had tried to explain to them that she spent the night in Midway's National Park, but with no alibi and no record of it she was forced into custody by Superman and Diana. Diana had a particular gleam in her eye that showed she was enjoying putting Shayera in chains. Shayera was put on trial but when it came to being the most hated being on the planet, Shayera didn't have the best defense lawyer and was tried on the same day. The League publicly disowned Shayera and refused to have anything to deal with her. This was the only time they acknowledged her, taking her to prison in the Quadrant sector. John and Superman were escorting her. She pleaded with them that she didn't do it, hoping they will believe her but John's stony silence and Superman's harsh "Shut up, traitor" was the final nail to her coffin. Shayera was given to the custody of the Kilquoy Prison. It would only be a week later when a prisoner transfer was made and she was given to the Gordanians. Shayera fought back with all her fury but was overwhelmed. She was used as entertainment: serving them their food, fighting in the arenas, and having to clean up their mess. Eventually though the Gordanians found true joy in making her bleed and suffer. It began with whippings but then it evolved to beating her with blunt objects and stabbing into her wings. Shayera suffered through everything, trying to fight back but eventually after the second year she stopped.

Shayera would often cry herself to sleep on most nights, cursing herself for ever thinking that she might have had a chance for redemption and to earn the other's trust back. Shayera lost count the days and months that rolled by, only ever recognizing when she was due for another beating or whipping. She had lost feeling of her wings days ago and was going blind, the clothes she had on her back the day she was transferred was rip to pieces, only a few pieces still stitched together to give her some modesty. It didn't provide her warmth however and if the beatings didn't kill her soon then the cold will.

Shayera awoke with a start, a red alarm sweeping across the building. Shayera was kept in the deepest part of the building, where the cells where cold and wet due to the water pipes. Shayera wondered why an alarm was going off and attempted to focus her vision. She noticed that her vision was slowly fading into blackness even with her eyes open. She mourned for her vision, knowing that eventually with all the beatings to the head that she was going to go blind, when she felt sleepy again. It was colder in the cells and while that would give her a good reason to stay awake, this time… she felt warm. What's going on? Shayera attempted to fight against her strange drowsiness but it has been so long since she last felt this warm. It was comforting and for once, she didn't feel fear or despair. She felt hopeful as she saw a light form outside her cell as her vision continued to blacken. Was someone perhaps coming for her? Shayera didn't know and didn't care as she felt herself close her eyes, her vision black except for the white light. She was warm, she wasn't on the jagged stone surface anymore and was instead floating in the air, and she no longer felt the pain and the soreness. Shayera watched as the light got bigger and almost cried in relief as she finally felt peace.

She spent the majority of her time in the prison cells cursing herself and her involvement of the invasion, convincing herself that all of the horrors and the beatings she was receiving were well deserved. She wished she had a different life, one where she wasn't a spy and could have spent eternity with John and their son Rex, but it was never meant to be. One of the beatings damaged her reproductive systems, her jailers finding pleasure in reminding her that she will never have a child of her own. Shayera hoped that John will find his happiness with Mari and mourned for her loss of Rex. Destiny apparently didn't want her to find her happiness in this world. Shayera watched as her black vision was surrounded by the white light and decided that perhaps in the next life, she will keep her peace and not screw up her chances of happiness.

The white light began to form a shape, a man with a peaceful smile offered his hand to her. Shayera was about to take it when the light began to recede. What was happening? The man gave her a pitying smile and said, "Good Luck."

Good luck for what? Shayera couldn't explain why the white light was receding and the peaceful man had told her good luck, but the peacefulness she felt earlier was going away and the pain and soreness was coming back. Shayera attempted to fight back to get the white light but it hurt. A whimper escaped her lips and distorted voices were soon heard. Shayera mourned the loss of the white light but was surprised when the white changed to green.

John rushed through space, hoping to be able to find the planet soon. Five years have passed since Shayera's sentencing and life moved on. He wished it didn't. His relationship with Mari ended two years after Shayera was sent away, their careers and priorities so vastly different that they both agreed that it would ruin their friendship and decided to stop seeing each other. She was with Vigilante, a pair that couldn't have worked any better and he was happy for them. Back on the matter at hand though, video evidence of Shayera's framing was discovered. Luthor and Brainiac had fooled the entire world by using the world's dislike and distrust for Shayera against them. John was cursing himself for not believing her, cursing the world for not giving Shayera the benefit of the doubt, and hatred towards Luthor and Brainiac. The evidence showed Luthor manufacturing a clone of Shayera to dispatch the world leaders and then vaporizing said clone in order to destroy any other outcome that said otherwise. Luthor's plan had been swift and unforeseen, which meant that people wouldn't have been able to make a connection and neither would the League.

"John!" said Batman through the comm-link.

"What? What do you want?" demanded John, irritated that Batman was distracting him.

"John you can't infiltrate a Gordanian prison planet by yourself!" said Superman, "That's suicide!"

"Waiting around for a plan is not going to help Shayera! Five years with those killers is enough! She never deserved to be there in the first place!" snarled John. He knew the others were behind him: the original founders. When it was revealed that Shayera had been framed, horror and guilt had spread through them. Batman in particular was feeling very off balanced. He should have investigated harder, probed deeper, actually trust people but his damn paranoia proved to be his downfall again. Superman hated the feeling he had when he realized that this was about the seventieth time Brianiac and Luthor had managed to trick him. He was especially guilty for not trusting Shayera. J'onn wished he could have read her mind and everything could have been avoided, but alas he will forever try to fix things between himself and Shayera: the only real aliens on the Justice League. Flash was silent, deep in his self-loathing that he couldn't believe he didn't trust Shayera in the moment that she needed him. She had pleaded with him to not believe the lies and he did it anyways. Diana was fighting with her guilt, her shame, and her own personal demon. She allowed her own feelings to blind her from the truth, the truth that showed that Shayera was innocent and that she should have defended her. Diana would willingly spend eternity in Hades Underworld if it meant receiving forgiveness from Shayera.

John had left the others behind in the Javelin, deeming their speed to be too slow in order to reach the Gordanian prison planet. When they went to bail Shayera out from the Kilquoy Prison, they were shocked that they had transferred Shayera to the Gordanians. It was an illegal transfer, one in which the Gordanians were known to holding illegal prison camps and keeping the prisoners as slave labor. After threatening the staff of the Kilquoy Prison with the wrath of the Green Lantern Corps, John flew ahead and left the others behind.

"John, you need to save your charge." said J'onn, hoping that with logic he could cool down the distraught Lantern. No dice as John replied back, "I have it fully charged and ready, stop trying to stop me!"

John saw the Prison Planet loom in the distance and was immediately met with the defense line. With so much going on, it was a wonder that John was even able to focus. His drive though to rescue Shayera from the Gordanians grasp gave him the will though to form an elaborate ship with his ring. He was able to push aside the laser beams and demolish the ships, ignoring everything else as he quickly rushed his constructed ship onto the planet. More laser beams tried to stop him, but John was able to use his ship's own cannons on the defense. By the time the rest of the League showed up, they were shocked to find that there was nothing to stop them. Gordanians were groaning left and right, too injured to try and stop the League from landing.

They walked out to see that the large prison was on fire with prisoners fleeing left and right, cheering for their freedom from the Gordanians. Batman followed he path of destruction as Superman and Flash attempted to help the injured, Diana and J'onn following after him. They entered the building to see scorch marks decorate the walls, whether it came from the Gordanians' weapons or from John, they couldn't tell. Yelling was heard in the distance and Batman, Diana, and J'onn quickly made their way over to the source and were shocked to see John beating a Gordanian jailer while he screamed at him questions.  
"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE DID YOU PUT HER?" he roared. The Gordanian was groaning as each punch was delivered to his gut and face, unable to answer.

"JOHN STOP!" cried out Batman. Diana and J'onn quickly restrained John as Batman checked on the Gordanian.

"Keep… him… away." pleaded the Gordanian.

"I'll keep him away," said Batman, "If you tell us where you kept the Thanagarian."

The Gordanian seemed to hesitate but one look at John, who almost successfully broke free from Diana and J'onn, convinced him that it was better to cooperate. Batman, John, Diana, and J'onn followed the Gordanian as he led them deep into the prison facility. John's glowing green eyes seemed to illuminate the room and it frightened the Gordanian, pushing him to lead them to their target. John was getting angrier as they walked further into the building. The filth and grime that decorated the floors and walls made this part of the area almost uninhabitable. As they walked down the stairs, the air was getting more chilled and the floors were wet. They reached the bottom floor, the floors no longer smooth metal but jagged stone. The League looked into the cells, horrified to see bodies strewn about, some breathing with difficulty and some decomposing. Fear gripped into John's heart. What if Shayera was dead? What if it was too late? The others were having the same thoughts as they finally reached the cell. It was shut closed with solid steel. The Gordanian shakily took out his keys and opened the cell door, moving to the side quickly to avoid touching the Lantern.

John rushed in and was brought his knees as pain gripped his heart at the first sight of Shayera. She was covered in untreated wounds, infection visible from the surface. Deep lashed across her body showed the brutality she received from their whippings, her wings no longer full of feathers and instead were skeletal appendages. She was wearing the same prison garb she wore when they had turned her in, only a few pieces stitched together to provide some modesty but not much. Her eyes were swollen, her cheeks having scratch marks on them, while her hair was matted and knotted. John was about to reach a shaky hand towards her when Batman said, "She's not breathing."

True enough, she wasn't. She was dead still.

"NO!" cried out John. Rage, remorse, guilt, shame, and agony ripped through him like a knife. He angrily looked towards the Gordanian who whimpered in fear. He was surrounded by the green glow; the light completely engulfing him and making it appear as though he was wearing green armor. The Gordanian whimpered and cried out, "Please! She was alive just this morning! I had nothing to do with her being dead!"

"You beat her," said John, his voice going into an eerie calm, "You beat her, mutilated her and now the infection is killing her."  
"PLEASE NO!" cried out the Gordanian as the emerald light slowly surrounded him and began to suffocate him. J'onn and Diana tried to stop John, but there was a reason why the Lantern Ring is called the most powerful weapon in the universe. John was basically untouchable.  
"She's still warm!" came the voice of Batman, who checked on Shayera.  
"What?" asked Diana.

"She's warm, which means there's a chance to save her!" explained Batman. He quickly took out his shock bracers, preparing to do an improvised defibrillation. John heard Batman and slowly released the Gordanian who passed out from the lack of oxygen. Diana and J'onn were relieved that the Gordanian was still alive and turned to see John provide more light in the room. Batman felt his heart racing, never having to perform a defibrillation on the spot and with his shock bracers. If it can save Shayera though, then it would be worth the slight heart attack he was having right now. He shocked Shayera once, counting to three and shocking her again. Five times it happened and John was about to lose faith and hope when a slight whimper of pain escaped Shayera's lips. John felt like he had a mountain get lifted from his chest and he was able to breathe properly again. He stepped closer to see Shayera breathe with difficulty before she opened her eyes slightly and they closed again. She was alive.

John knelt down next to her and carefully lifted her in his arms, feeling her open wounds and dried blood and infection on his arms. He noticed that her clothes were beginning to rip and was about to go search for a blanket to cover her up with when Batman handed him his cape. John gave Batman a grateful look to which Batman grimly nodded. After wrapping Shayera up with the blanket and making sure he was able to hear her breath, the League left the prison. Superman and Flash were waiting for them and they both felt their eyes widen in horror at the state Shayera was in.

"Shay?" whispered Flash, his heart breaking as he looked at Shayera. He had been afraid that Shayera would be awake when they met her again but here he was wishing her eyes were open and not looking like she was dead. Superman used his x-ray vision to see that she had broken bones that were set irregularly and informed Batman and J'onn. They League boarded the Javelin, Superman having called a nearby police faction from another planet to take care of the illegal prison and help the prisoners.

Batman had John place Shayera on the medical bed in the back of the Javelin while Diana steered the ship, her needing a distraction from all that had just transpired. To see Shayera in that state… it made Diana forget about whatever petty anger and grudge she held for Shayera. Shayera didn't deserve this. Shayera deserved more than this but Diana was terrified that in her state of anger and wanting for Shayera to receive the proper punishment that Diana might have taken away whatever chance at a life Shayera had. Flash was distraught, glancing back every now and then to see Batman and J'onn cleaning Shayera's wounds and inserting an IV to give her proper nutrients. Batman began to cut open under Shayera's eyes, the swollenness revealed to be pus formed under her skin.

As he drained the pus out, Batman was again blaming himself for the state she was in. He should have investigated harder and pushed himself to his limit, instead he put in half-effort because the evidence was convincing enough for him. He refused to look for alternative options and now an innocent woman is nearly dead and lost five years of her life in hell. Superman tried to convince himself that things will be better now that they have rescued Shayera. This wasn't just a League mission after all. The World Nation had basically commanded them while they were getting ready to get Shayera out of prison to bring Shayera to the World's Summit where she will receive an apology from not just the World Leaders but the world. After the evidence was revealed, Batman searched through the web to see many 'I hate Hawkgirl' blogsites get taken down immediately where only a handful are left now. The Metrotower received letters from people who wanted them to bail Hawkgirl out of prison and some of the more loyal fans of Hawkgirl, who defended her despite the evidence, volunteered to pay her out of prison. It was a truly moving gesture and Superman hoped that Shayera wouldn't be angry with them at least when she got better.

J'onn carefully cleaned away the infections on Shayera's wounds, stitching them up so they may heal properly. He listened to her breathing carefully to make sure that she was still alive and not in any pain. Her unconsciousness is making the process easy and it will be better if she stayed that way. J'onn sighed sadly as he stitched a large wound from her back. He had earlier used his phasing abilities to reset her bones and Shayera was on her way to being able to use her limbs again. She had open wounds on her shoulder blades, the back of her knees, and her lower back. It was obvious that the Gordanians had attempted to cripple Shayera and after quickly asking Superman to use his x-ray vision, he was happy that at least Shayera wasn't crippled from her beatings and whippings. Her wings though were a different story. He and Batman discussed amputating them when John, who had been watching them like a hawk, told them no. Her wings were closer to being a skeleton than actual appendages but while Batman drained the pus from Shayera's swollen eyes, J'onn was working slowly and steadily at repairing the nerves and arteries in her wings. By the time they reached the Watchtower, Shayera was at least healing when they boarded the hangar and was slowly on her way to recovery.

When the doors sealed heroes, heroines, technicians, engineers, nurses, and doctors all showed up to greet the team: all of them wondering what became of Hawkgirl, who had spent five years in prison. Mari and Vigilante were in the front as the hatch opened on the bottom of the Javelin the grim faces of Wonder Woman, Flash, and Superman were the first to be seen, giving everybody a taste of horror as they all thought that the wrongfully accused Thanagarian had died in her prison. J'onn stepped out next, ordering several of the doctors and nurses to get the surgery room ready and followed after them. Batman came out next without his cape and said, "Everybody, back to your jobs."

It was silent and one by one, they left until only Mari and Vigilante were left.  
"I said-"

"I know what you said, but I need to see for myself that she is alive." said Mari, her voice shaking. She had been one of the firsts after Wonder Woman to refuse to listen to Shayera despite their budding friendship. Guilt had been eating away at her and she needed to see Shayera alive at least. Vigilante had also been one of the firsts and had even suggested at one point to clip her wings in order to prohibit her from escaping. It was a suggestion that now haunts him. John came out, carrying Shayera in his arms and Maria and Vigilante were horrified to see the number of stitches that covered Shayera's face and body. The state of her wings was horrific and they were folded carefully in a bandage tied tightly across her body. John's eyes were burning green, sending shivers up Mari and Vigilante's spines. He walked in the direction to the Medical Bay, Batman following after him.

John was terrified of holding Shayera. Was he holding her too tight? Too loose? What if he dropped her? Will using the Lantern Ring to carry her damage her stitches? He quickly made his way to the Medical Bay, ignoring the looks of the heroes and heroines who stayed behind in the hall in order to see Shayera. John prayed in his head that Shayera will properly recover from her ordeal. She managed to live five years of brutal punishments and it would have killed anyone else except for his angel. His angel? John would be lucky enough if she would even let him call her a friend to him. John set her down on the medical table where the doctors and J'onn immediately got to work on her in order to properly fix her nerves, her bones, and everything else. He sat down on a chair outside the surgery room, head in his hands and eyes crying tears. Tears of joy, relief, sadness, anger, and remorse all mixed in one. He prayed silently in his head that Shayera recovered 100%. If she didn't, he'll gladly kill himself.

 ** _Hey readers, so this is dark. I am surprised I even thought of this. Hopefully you guys liked it. I plan to update soon when I finish The Fury chapter for Commissioner Hol and Alpha-Epsilon chapter for Fragments. Thanks and please leave a review if you did like or if you would like some changes made. :) Thank you._**


	2. Awake

_Awake_

Five weeks have passed since Shayera's rescue. John never spent any free time outside the Medical Bay, sitting by Shayera's bedside and praying that she will wake up. She has been in a coma since they revived her in the Gordanian Prison, never moving except when she's breathing. John ignored the others when they tried to push him to sleep in his own room. John only ever left to eat, refresh himself, or when he was on mission. Everytime he came back to Shayera's room, he resumed keeping guard and hoping that she will wake up soon.

He looked at her again, hoping that she will at least twitch her hand or something. Her stitches had been removed, Thanagarian physiology proving wonders again with her quick physical recovery. Scars however were left on the surface, reminding John the years of abuse Shayera suffered because of his refusal to believe her. He had been a brick wall when she pleaded with him to believe her, his heart recalling the time he did believe her and she helped an invasion on Earth and broke his heart. Was it a hidden desire to finally be rid of the reminder of his initial heartbreak that he decided not to believe her? The evidence was very damning after all but he should have given her the benefit of the doubt at least.

John sighed and stretched his back and arms, sitting next to Shayera's bedside for five hours already. He looked at her sleeping form and gently caressed her cheek with his hand. She didn't move and John again was reminded of why she was in this state. He sighed again and kept his hand on her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her face.

Shayera's rescue created a buzz throughout the Watchtower as heroes and heroines all came to see her. Carter had actually been by and solemnly swore to John that he will help him protect her if necessary. While John and Carter remained friends after the Shadow Thief fiasco, John felt guilty for feeling a little irritated that Carter had been one of the few heroes to have defended Shayera during the accusations while he so easily refused to believe Shayera. Question and Red Tornado had also defended Shayera, each one stating that they were perhaps being tricked. It was to be expected to have such a response from them though, as Question was a paranoid man with too many conspiracies in his head to be taken seriously to begin with and Red Tornado had been remote controlled by T.O. Morrow to fight against the League so he always gave everybody the benefit of doubt. They were easily dismissed and Carter as well because of his still-standing feelings for Shayera, to which also annoyed John to no end.

John gently traced Shayera's scars and sighed sadly when she didn't react. She slept on peacefully, possibly the first time she has slept well and warm since her imprisonment. John tried to stop his feelings from going haywire but it was no use. Shayera (during her time as Hawkgirl) had once told him that despite his stoicness, John was a really emotional man. His feelings were always on his sleeves and for a while, John had suspected that Shayera took advantage of it and used it against him and the others. He never actually asked though so his suspicions are just suspicions.

Batman walked into the room and John stood up to lean against the wall in order to let the Dark Knight perform his duties. He never left the room when Batman or any other doctor was performing tests on Shayera. Batman moved Shayera to her side in order to treat her wings to another injection. Her wings were slowly healing back to their full grey feathers, baby feathers forming already. John hoped though that Shayera would be able to use them. Despite J'onn's work on her nerves, J'onn made it clear that it was unclear if Shayera would even be able to use her limbs and wings. it truly frightened John as he remembers that Shayera's favorite pastime was to just fly with no real destination in mind. To have that taken away, then they may as well have cut off her wings while also taking away five years of her life.

Batman heard John sigh and turned to look at him staring outside the window in space. Batman recognized that look and knew he had to snap John out of his guilt. The others weren't faring well but they were at least better than John. Diana had kept a shrine of Apollo in her room, offering it wine and many other offerings if the patron god of healing will help Shayera. Superman spent many hours addressing the public in press meetings, informing the world of the injuries Shayera had sustained and that she would eventually recover. Her hospital room actually had many cards and gifts by well-wishers but the majority of the stuffed animals came from Wally, whose guilt was slowly consuming him. Batman sighed as he looked at one teddy with wings in particular and did his best to keep the guilt at bay. Feeling guilty will not help Shayera right now.

"She's in good hands, John," said Batman, "Go take a break."

John grunted and said, "If it were Diana would you?"

It wasn't a low blow but Batman still glared at John. His relationship with Diana had grown over the last year and Bruce had seen a more overprotective side of himself that he has never felt before. Diana was always by Wayne Manor now and she spent a good portion of her free time helping Bruce patrol Gotham. While they never went public with their relationship, most people of the League knew anyways. John continued staring at the stars and tried to not feel guilty at his jab at Bruce.

Bruce though ignored it and said, "Go get something to eat John. I don't want to force you to but I need to know that you are capable at the moment to take care of yourself before I have to medicate you."

John glared at Batman but understood what he was talking about. John sighed in defeat and left the room, intending to quickly eat his lunch and come back. Batman though watched as John left and waited a minute when J'onn phased into the room.

"You didn't tell him." said J'onn as he went to check on Shayera. Batman sighed and said, "He's already in a delicate mental state. Informing him that Shayera's reproductive system is damaged might push him. John knows about Rex and he believes that future is still achievable."

"I still don't understand why he would even be pushed. It is not him that it is really affected." said J'onn.

"Isn't he? Think about it. He told Shayera that he wasn't going to be Destiny's puppet. He was going to stay with Mari. He didn't want to get back together with her and now the chance to actually have that family is probably gone," explained Batman, "John will blame himself for everything that has happened."

"It is not his fault though." argued J'onn.

"I know it isn't," said Batman, "but he will refuse to listen to reason. He already refuses to listen to us."

J'onn knew that what Batman was saying is true. John was almost on the self-destructive path and this revelation might push him. He sighed as he looked at Shayera and wondered how she might still be affected by this or if she even knows.

Bruce meanwhile examined Shayera's temperature, knowing that the normal temperature for a Thanagarian was a few degrees hotter. He was still debating with himself about whether or not he should tell John, seeing as how it is Shayera's body and she wasn't even promised to John. As far as the two heroes were concerned, they were merely just friends who had a past. Still though, it did affect the future as it seemed very likely that Rex will no longer exist. How many lives did Rex save in the future? Who can say how many Rex did save, but Batman hoped that whatever happens to it will not change the course of the future.

J'onn meanwhile was again examining Shayera for any types of abnormalities. Her recovery was swift because of her Thanagarian blood which also meant that her nerves, arteries, and bones can heal irregularly. J'onn examined the x-rays that were taken of her earlier in the morning and found that Shayera was well on her way. It was a relief that they had managed to save her in time but who knows what kind of psychological trauma she must have suffered through. J'onn wished he was able to read her mind without harming her but he could only settle for being her friend and listen to her when she was ready to open up.

Batman left to perform other duties that were needed in the Metro-Tower while John came bursting back into the room. J'onn had made himself invisible to examine Lantern's behavior. He looked as though he ran the marathon and was quick to checking up on Shayera through his own diagnosis. J'onn watched as John used his ring to form alien technology that scanned Shayera and gave him diagnostics. It amazed J'onn the unending possibilities the ring possessed as he watched John then form a hammock and gently transferred Shayera onto it as he quickly changed her bedsheets and pillow case. When everything was in order, John again gently carried Shayera from the constructed hammock to the bed.

John gently caressed Shayera's face before he sat down in his seat, back to his guarding post. J'onn phased out of the room and decided that John needed to talk to someone. He read the Lantern's mind to read all the thoughts of guilt and prayers he had for Shayera and knew that this type of behavior will drive the Lantern mad. J'onn phased out of the room in order to speak to Batman about it and perhaps Superman.

John meanwhile was currently in the middle of another prayer when a small moan caught his attention. Surprised, John looked up from his hands and looked at Shayera. She was still and John was about to chalk it up to his imagination when attention when another moan escaped her lips, this time louder. John's heart was beating loudly in his chest as he got up from his seat and quickly moved to her side. He watched with bated breath as Shayera twitched her hands and moved her head to the side. He pressed into his comm-link and called out, "J'onn! Batman! She's waking up!"

He watched as Shayera opened her eyes wearily before they were fully open, her emerald eyes gleaming in the light. John never thought his breath would have been taken away at the sight of her emerald eyes until now. The joy, the overwhelming happiness, was short lived when Shayera began to hyperventilate and screamed.

 **Hey readers, I needed this chapter up because it was bugging me. How did you like the conversation J'onn had with Batman? Is Batman right? I promise the next chapter will be longer but I'm still working on Commissioner Hol.**


	3. Fear

**Fear**

John panicked and attempted to calm her down. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back down on the bed, trying to stop her from jumping up and possibly hurting herself. He struggled though as she spread her wings and started to flap as though she wanted to fly away. John grunted at her resistance and climbed on the bed. Her screams continued to echo across the room. John laid down next to her and hugged her to his body. She stopped screaming at least but she squirmed and whimpered in his arms. John kept shushing her and whispering, "It's ok, you're ok, you're safe."  
John had his arms encircled around her and her wings in order to stop her from trying to leave the bed. One hand made sure that her wings didn't extend too far and the other was behind her head and pushed it against his chest.

Shayera kept trying to escape, thoughts of a new form of torture in her mind. They had promised her that they will break her and it seemed that they will finally do it. They were trying to make her believe she was safe, that she was not undergoing another beating. Shayera couldn't bear to handle it though, as the Gordanians had probably created a simulator to make her believe she was back on Earth. She wasn't falling for it: as though the League would ever come back for her, anyways. Shayera felt fresh tears run down her face as she tried to fight against the illusion. She needed to break free from this illusion. She couldn't bear to see John in front of her.

John grunted as she began to fight harder against him. Her heart monitor was beating erratically and he worried if it was possible that she was going to give herself a heart attack. She was trying very hard to break free but John constructed restraints with his ring and managed to pin her to the bed. She began to scream again when Batman and J'onn had burst into the room with several doctors and nurses. John had never felt more helpless than he did right now. What could he do except keep Shayera pinned to the bed as the doctors and nurses prepared the sedatives while Batman and J'onn tried to talk with her.

J'onn was suddenly overwhelmed by screams coming from inside his head. He was horrified to hear the screams intensify and the cries echo in his head. Cries of horror and fear that were not his own were echoing in his head. J'onn had no idea where it was coming from until the cries became more coherent and he was able to hear words, "Please no. I need to get out. I need to get out… the airlock."

Shayera fought harder as she saw the needle. This was a very good simulator and Shayera would be damned if she allowed the Gordanians to use this to break her. She'd die before she gives them the satisfaction. Taking a deep breath in, Shayera unleashed a cry and broke free from her restraints and used her wings to push everybody back. John and Batman were knocked against the heart monitor and the doctors and nurses were thankfully not injured when they had been pushed into the wall. J'onn though was surprised to hear Shayera's mind when he couldn't before. He had been terrified of even attempting to try, knowing the horrible after-effects of breaking into someone's mind. It seemed that perhaps J'onn didn't have to do any breaking and he felt guilt swell up. The guilt however soon turned to horror as Shayera rushed passed him with the words repeating in her head, "Airport. Get to the airport. I need to wake up."

"STOP!" cried out J'onn as he tried to grab Shayera. She moved quickly though and managed to evade his grasp. J'onn tried again, only for Shayera to slam her elbow on his jaw. He fell to the ground, dazed, as Shayera ran out of the room.

"Shayera!" cried out John.

"Stop her! She's attempting to go out through the airport!" yelled J'onn.

If there was anything that John was expecting, it wasn't that. Fear gripped his heart like ice and he burst out of the medical room in a green burst. Shayera had managed to make her way to the elevators. John looked at the elevator tracker to see that the lift was rapidly ascending to the main landing floor. John went through the stairwell and flew down as quickly as possible all the while as Batman spoke through the public communicator, "Attention all members of the League. Hawkgirl must be detained! She must not reach the airport!"

John had never felt much relief that Bruce was on top of things. As John reached the main landing, he turned just in time to see Shayera burst through the open elevator and ran towards the airport, startling Flash and Diana. John flew after her as Flash and Diana also jumped into the fray, having heard Batman's warning. John quickly formed a wall between Shayera and the airport. He watched as Shayera attempted to break through his barrier by slamming herself against it while Flash zoomed ahead and quickly moved in front of her.

"Shay! Stop! Please!" pleaded Flash. Shayera though had a horrified look spread across her face. It hurt Flash to see her terrified of him. He had been relieved at first to see her awake and active but it had changed when he remembered Batman's message. Shayera backed away from him, her wings flapping around hazardously as though she was trying to fly away. She didn't see Diana move behind her and quickly grab her into a bear hug. Shayera began to scream again and flared her wings back in order to push Diana off. Diana was thrown back into the floor and Shayera flapped her wings again but she tried flapping her wings with no synchronization. John quickly formed a bubble shield around Shayera and lifted her off the ground. Shayera screamed harder and tried to break free. John grunted at the sheer amount of power Shayera was forcing on his shield, but he held on. Her attempt at suicide was not something he was going to take lightly. As John led the bubble in front of him, Shayera was in her own turmoil.

 _This is not an illusion, she thought, if this is not an illusion… then… I'm back… no, no it's… it can't be real._

Shayera shakily sat down in her bubble as she waited for this illusion to take her to the fake medical wing. She wrapped her wings around her, feeling a little relief that at least she was able to feel her wings again… even if she can't use them. Shayera tried to control her breathing as she deduced that this might be a new form of torture for the Gordanians: to heal her of all her injuries so they can recreate their 'art'. Shayera shivered as the elevator door closed and it was just her and the fake John, fake Flash, and the fake Diana. The worried looks they sent her way confirmed to Shayera that this truly is an illusion. There was no way Diana would even care about what happened to Shayera. After all, even Shayera agrees with Diana that she deserved all the horrors she faced. Unbeknownst to Shayera though, the years of abuse she suffered had allowed the protected part of her mind had long since been weakened which allowed for J'onn to be able to finally read her thoughts.

"She believes that she is still in the prison," informed J'onn as Batman got the restraints in place.

"Why would she believe that?" asked Batman.

"She believes that she is in a new form of torture, meant to break her mind. They had taken everything away from her in her time in prison except her mind and she believes that they have placed her in a simulation." explained J'onn.

"It makes sense," said Batman, "her healed wounds, a comfortable room, and a familiar face? We… I should have thought things through better. I should have realized that her mental state might not be as strong…. I should have thought things better."

J'onn could read the self-criticism Batman was giving himself and said, "Do not be too hard on yourself. We all have a share of the blame."

"I should have investigated better. I stopped halfway because I believed in the evidence." said Batman.

"We all believed in it. It was a mistake on our part; we all didn't believe her. We had decided to believe in the footage instead of looking for alternative methods." said J'onn, trying to curb Batman's guilt. The doors opened behind them and John came in with a frightened Shayera curled up in a feathered ball in his bubble. Diana and Flash followed in after them and Batman closed the doors. After he had dismissed the doctors and nurses, he decided that Shayera's reintegration to Earth should be with less people. He looked at Diana and Flash and said, "You need to go. Now."

Flash and Diana felt a little hurt pass through them, but after seeing Shayera in her position they left without a word. Batman and J'onn each looked at each other and J'onn phased out of the room. John could only look at Shayera in her frightened ball and felt the enormous emotions pass through him again. There had to be a way to help her. Batman looked at John and nodded his head, signalling to free Shayera **.**

Hey readers, a moment of silence for all college students who have finals this week. Amen.

Hope you liked :)


	4. Dreaming

_Dreaming_

Shayera shivered as she was placed on the bed again, the bubble still surrounding her. She has no idea what to believe as the fake Batman and fake John looked at her. She doesn't know how to break free from her delusions. She whimpered when the bubble disappeared and she was quickly engulfed by the fake John's arms. She began to fight against him, trying to break free when she felt restraints on her legs.

"NO!" she cried out, trying to break free when she was forcibly laid down and restraints were placed on her wrists. Shayera felt tears run down her eyes as she realized what was coming next. The Gordanian's experiments with psycho-chemicals were one of the most horrendous forms of torture that Shayera will ever endure. Horrible hallucinations and forms of insanity have always consumed her. Perhaps this will explain why she is deluding herself that the League was with her. Shayera fought back with much intensity and almost successfully freed herself by using her wings as propulsion to lift herself off the bed. She was heavily restrained though by

Shayera tried to break free but like always her attempts were fruitless. Perhaps her delusions were masking the real forms of the Gordanians by replacing them with the faces of people she once loved. She fearfully watched as the fake-John held her head in place as the fake-Batman placed a gas mask on her. Shayera tried to hold her breath when she first smelled the gas. She would rather suffocate and Omar help her, this time she might actually successfully kill herself.

John had to watch with a heavy heart as Bruce turned the sleeping gas on. Shayera just woke up and now she was being put back to sleep. He turned to look at Shayera and saw that her breathing stopped and that she was turning almost purple in the face. Realizing what she was attempting to do, John cried out, "Shayera!"

He sped to her side and removed the mask as Bruce turned it off. She still held her breath in and worried that she might injure herself further, John gathered her face into his hands. Her terrified look jerked his heart, but John wiped her tears away and said, "Please, breathe. Shayera, please. This is to help you heal."

Shayera was going to continue holding her breathe when a sting on her arm made her gasp. She looked to see the fake-Batman inject her with a syringe. The mixture of the gas and whatever was in the syringe was quickly making her feel drowsy. She felt her muscles involuntarily relax and her eyes droop shut. The last she heard was the fake-John ask, "What do you mean she believes she's back in that hellhole?"

When Shayera opened her eyes again, she was strapped down in the medical table. The familiar overhead lights were above her and she felt her heart sink low in her stomach. She knew it! She had been dreaming the whole time. She was feeling happy for the first time in five years that she didn't allow herself to believe in the illusion. She heard the doors slide open and cringed as she heard the heave footsteps of the Gordanian Torturer. She looked with weary eyes to see him walk up to her side and grunt in displeasure as she always did. Shayera flinched as the Gordanian knocked her head to the side with a backhand before she spoke, "Thanagarian scum. Tonight is the night you die."

Shayera felt the table underneath her rise as the Gordanian wheeled her away into another room.

Shayera felt at peace. Perhaps not in the way that that the Peaceful Man had given peace but she was actually at peace with the knowledge that she was going to die soon. Shayera was placed in a room that had one single laser cannon on the ceiling.

"This will take care of your filthy remains," sneered the Gordanian as she wheeled Shayera in the middle of the room so she was right in the middle of the laser cannon, "you are of no use to us."

Just as the laser cannon powered up, Shayera closed her eyes in what she was sure was going to be her final moments living. Just as the cannon fired, Shayera heard the sounds of a deflected beam hit the ceiling. She opened her eyes in shock as the familiar light of the Green Lantern protected her. She fearfully looked to see John and J'onn J'onnz fight back against the Gordanian. She struggled against her restraints. It couldn't be another illusion. She can't stand to have to see John protecting her like she had dreamed so many times years ago. She can't stand to know that she was just going through another hallucination. She wants to die.

"Shayera," spoke J'onn. Shayera looked at him with fearful eyes until she realized that the whole world around her had stood still. She looked around shocked as the frozen forms of John and the Gordanian were on opposite ends of the room with the petrified John in midflight and his power ring had fired a blast that remained frozen in midair. The frozen Gordanian was suspended in the air as she had attempted to reach for one of the water pipes above in the ceiling.

"Shayera," said J'onn again, "You are dreaming. You must wake up. You cannot allow your fear to have hold over you."

"What fear?" spoke Shayera, her voice thick with tears.

"The fear that you have imagined your rescue. Shayera, this right here is a dream. You are no longer at the Gordanian Prison. The League and I have rescued you." explained J'onn as he gently approached the shivering form of Shayera.

"It's… you're not real." she said.

"In your dream, perhaps. Wake up Shayera, you must wake up." pushed J'onn. Shayera whimpered and shook her head, convincing herself that this was another delusion.

J'onn sighed sadly as he watched Shayera refuse to wake up. She had been placed in another coma due to her trauma, this time remaining in it for almost six weeks. John was beyond consolation and had to be medicated by Bruce in order to get a proper night's rest. He looked around Shayera's dream and knew he needed a better environment. With difficulty, he managed to shift Shayera's dreamscape into the Midway National Park. Shayera was no longer strapped in a medical table and was instead laying on her back as she looked around in wonder. J'onn was having difficulty keeping himself in Shayera's mind. Despite her low mental defense, Shayera still had some defenses that weren't completely gone. J'onn could feel her mind trying to push him out but he remained firm and needed to help her. Shayera had been in a coma enough and she needed to wake up. Not just for her sake but for John who was medicated, for Wally who was slowly losing himself in his guilt, for Diana who was punishing herself by taking on more dangerous missions, for Bruce who is doing everything in his power to fix things, and for Clark who is terrified of making a single mistake in his actions.

J'onn helped Shayera sit up and watched as she knelt down on the grass and cautiously rubbed her hands on top of it. Tears sprang from her eyes as she said, "I haven't felt grass since… since…"

J'onn knew when and said, "I'm sorry, Shayera."

"Why? I deserved it anyways." she said, surprising J'onn, "I've betrayed so many people: the League, Earth, my own home planet and people. I deserved it… I deserved everything that I got."

"Stop it." said J'onn so sharply that Shayera looked at him confused at his command, "You were placed in a position that you could never win. I have been blinded by lies and mirrors but I want you to know Shayera that we were wrong to ever think you deserved to have been punished. You have done so much for us, choosing us over your own people and we had been blinded by our own rage and feelings to even consider the fallout you've been going through."

Shayera had been silent, staring at the trees and skies properly. She looked at J'onn and asked, "You promise? You promise that when I wake up… it's all real?"

"I promise with my life, Shayera." said J'onn. Shayera nodded her head in acceptance and watched as J'onn held his hand out to her. Shayera hesitated for one second before she took his offered hand. Peacefulness engulfed her and Shayera closed her eyes in order to relish it. J'onn carefully pulled Shayera out of her sleep and watched as the dreamscape faded away until he pulled himself out of Shayera's mind, pushing her awake.

Bruce watched over the still form of J'onn as he attempted to wake Shayera up from her coma. He hoped that he can because Shayera's brain activity was slowly deadlining, showing that she was slowly giving up on living. The slow readings of Shayera's brain activity suddenly spiked and J'onn finally moved, his eyes no longer flowing orange. Bruce watched as Shayera slowly opened her eyes and quickly moved to her side. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she shrank in fear. Bruce merely looked at her and assessed that she was alright physically, and waited for J'onn to know more about her mental state.

"B… Bruce?" asked Shayera in such a small voice. Bruce nodded his head and removed his cowl to show her that he was there. Shayera looked over at J'onn who said, "I promise, Shayera. This is real. You are not dreaming. You are safe."

Shayera felt tears prick her eyes. Safe. Safe, warm, no longer in pain, and away from the Gordanians. Shayera sobbed and said, "Thank you."

Bruce approached her and carefully patted her shoulder, giving her a weak smile and said, "Welcome home."

 **Hey readers. Like? I cried a little, I admit. I don't necessarily like writing sad stuff because I'm an easily emotional type of person. Hope you liked and more on the way soon.**


	5. Bittersweet

_Bittersweet_

When John woke up from his medicated sleep, it was to a bright and sunny day. John groaned as he got up from his bed and began his routine in starting his day. He had been forced to return to his apartment after Shayera returned to her coma. The joy and relief that had flooded him quickly left when Bruce had informed him about Shayera's mental break. John was devastated to learn that she believed she was back in the Gordanian Prison and believed herself to be suffering from a delusion. It hurt to think that she was traumatized by the Gordanian Prison. He realizes now that it was not going to be like the old times so soon. Whatever they had done to her in that prison… he didn't want to know. Shayera spent five years of her life being tortured by those monsters and John stupidly believed that she will be alright, that she will rejoin the League like nothing has happened. John scolded himself mentally and began his day, unaware of the now awakened Thanagarian.

Superman was doing his daily patrols around Metropolis, getting ready for anything. His life as Clark Kent has taken a very sharp turn as everybody in the Daily Planet wanted to be the first to get an exclusive interview with the exonerated hero, Hawkgirl. Lois in particular wanted to know why the League and the United States government didn't investigate hard enough when the initial accusations were made. Lois had been one of the very rare people on Earth that didn't believe what was presented at trial. Despite the videos that showed the winged woman and the hawk feathers, she had tried to push harder in her investigation but was always blocked by people and by the League, telling her that she had no business investigating. Knowing that Lex Luthor and Brainiac was behind the deception had put everybody in Metropolis in a complete 360 degrees loop. People were feeling guilty for once again falling for Luthor's lies and Superman himself was working himself haggard trying not to make another mistake. He received a call from Steel about Parasite and made his way over to help

Diana was currently with Vixen and Steel, trying to stop Parasite from getting close to the nuclear power plant until Superman arrives. Diana was particularly aggressive, taking out her frustration in beating back Parasite, not caring how dangerous it was to be near him. She wasn't sure if her prayers to Apollo were being answered as Shayera was placed in another coma for the last six weeks. She was anxious and a little depressed when she still hasn't woken up yet. Diana was having a difficult time performing her duties as a Founding Member, afraid of making the wrong judgement call. She prayed to Athena and Hera for guidance but everytime she never gave clear answer. Shayera had lied to them but she never fully betrayed them, as Diana finally accepted to believe. Shayera lied, yes but she chose them in the end… she still defended them and helped them. She took the insults and the accusations with her head held high, allowing them to roll off her back. Diana had secretly marveled at her strength but thoughts of the past sobered Diana. It reminded her how quick and happy she was to have arrested Shayera and sent her away. To have been proven right, that she was not to be trusted. It haunted Diana to think about it. To know she was just as capable as any human to make a fatal mistake. Superman arrived and the issue with Parasite was soon quickly dealt with.

Flash sped around Central City, his thoughts distracting him so he had no clear destination in mind as he sped around Central City. If anybody could even see the Fastest Man Alive, he'd be just a red blur for one nanosecond before he is gone. Shayera was finally back home with them where she belonged. Wally should be happy that his sister was finally back with them. That they could hang out like they always did. Watch movies, eat junk food all night until the crack of dawn, and just be family again. Unfortunately, whatever delusions Wally fed himself was not going to happen at all. Seeing Shayera so afraid and so defeated six weeks ago reminded Wally why she was gone for five years and who had put her there. He should have believed her, he always believed in her and never once doubted her. The one time she needed him and he had failed her. He had failed his sister and she came back to them broken. The one time she needed them to be the heroes, and Wally had failed to do that. Nearly missing a bank robbery in progress, Flash quickly moved to stop it. He had the robbers all tied up in place in under five seconds and was back to his distracted running.

It was the call through the comm-link that made him skid to a stop outside Central City. Excitement and fear gripping at his heart. Superman and Diana had also received the call, the both of them looking at each other in a mixed feeling of happiness and apprehension. John was drinking his milk when he received the call and nearly choked on it, the glass slipping from his hands as he quickly changed and asked for a teleport to the Watchtower. Shayera was awake. She was _finally_ awake.

J'onn called for the others to arrive at the Watchtower, telling them to meet him in the Founders' Room. They needed to know some new rules now that Shayera was awake. During his brief time inside her head, J'onn recognized several mental breaks in her mind that needed time to heal and with the right people. Despite her relief in knowing that she wasn't hallucinating, she still held fears regarding the League. She was afraid that they will turn on her just as quickly as they had five years ago. She was far from the headstrong and proud warrior of five years ago. She was timid, she was frightened of angering them, she was submissive, and she still couldn't walk. Bruce was currently with her, helping her with her first steps. Her adrenaline had fueled her, making her numb to the pain that had shot up her legs. Now that she wasn't in a serious danger, she tried to walk earlier but she began to cry when she realized that it was close to agony trying to walk.

While Bruce was helping Shayera, J'onn took over the responsibility to inform the rest of the League. Deciding that Shayera shouldn't be exposed to too many people at a time, it was better if it was just the Founding Members first before she was reintroduced to the rest of the League and then the world. As the others quickly made their way into the room, J'onn was almost overwhelmed at the amount of concern that was flooding out of them. He could still hear the echoes of their guilt and shame and he knew that it wasn't just Shayera that needed to heal.

"J'onn!" cried out Wally, "How is she? Is she alright? Can I see her?"

"Peace, Wally," soothed J'onn, "I only wish to speak about a few things before we go see her."  
"Like what?" asked Clark, anxious for Shayera.

"She's not the same person she was five years ago," began J'onn with his explanation, "she's more timid, so I'd advise that you approach her with caution. She's terrified that we may send her back. I have said it before, she's not the same person that she was. Please, approach her carefully."

John felt J'onn's words stab him in the heart each time he brought up Shayera's condition. He knew that she wasn't the same but to hear it officially, it was numbing. They followed J'onn to the private rooms, having moved her from the Medical Bay to give her more privacy. J'onn telepathically called out to Bruce to help Shayera sit down. From what he can see through Bruce, she can walk five steps before she had to sit down. Shayera had little control over her nerves and muscles, her wings often flaring out without her consent. She was distressed to realize it but Bruce and J'onn comforted her that they will help her all the way, regardless of how much time is spent helping her.

As they knocked on her door, they heard footsteps and Bruce opened the door and let them in.

Wally sped in first, needing to see Shayera. He looked around to find her sitting on her new bed: Her first actual bed since her imprisonment. Wally and Shayera stared at each other, each one of them remembering the last time they had seen each other. Wally's refusal to listen to Shayera's pleas, her devastation that she had lost her brother's trust… Wally shyly waves at her, offering a weak smile. Shayera gave a shaky wave but couldn't muster a smile, terrified that Wally might still be angry. She was shocked when she felt Wally's arms around her, his face buried on the crook of her shoulder as tears fell out of his eyes. He had his mask off, wanting to see her fully for the first time. Shayera hesitantly raised her arms up and wrapped them around Wally. She was unaware of the others by the doorframe as she hugged Wally back.

Bruce led the others outside knowing that of them all, Wally had taken his own accusation the worst out of all of them. Wally was sobbing, "I'm sorry" repeatedly while Shayera hummed a nonsensical tune, trying to soothe him. She was grateful that he wasn't angry with her, so happy that he still wanted to be her friend. Shayera continued to soothe Wally and Wally held Shayera tighter, the two best friends enjoying the bittersweet moment.

 **Hey guys, Like or dislike? Next Chapter, Clark and Diana.**


	6. Recovery

_Recovery_

Shayera continued to hum her tune as Wally continued to sob on her shoulder. Of everybody, Shayera found herself more forgiving towards Wally if only because she knew how it must have hurt him to have not trust her. The two of them were as thick as thieves and to have such a relationship fall like theirs did: it would have hurt both parties. Wally continued to sob on Shayera, unashamed at how pathetic he looks. Five years and eleven weeks was how long the guilt had been secretly eating at Wally. He initially didn't believe that Shayera was the suspect, but so much evidence had been stacked against her that Wally believed it and didn't believe _her_. For Wally, this became the catalyst for his indecisiveness for the last five years. His guilt was visible to the others, but they always helped him forget about it and move on. Feeling Shayera's arms around him again, Wally had never felt more shame than now, seeing as how he should be the one to comfort Shayera and not Shayera comforting him.

Wally lifted his head from Shayera's shoulder and hugged her properly, one arm going around her and gently squeezing her wings and the other around her shoulders as he said, "I'm so sorry."

"I know." said Shayera quietly, tears making her voice thick. Wally squeezed his hug tighter and rested his head on top of hers. The two best friends just hugged each other quietly, enjoying the bittersweetness that was given to them. Haunting memories floated around in their minds but they were happy to have the other by their side again after so many years. Shayera in particular was feeling very blessed. She had prayed often to the gods to give the chance to properly say goodbye to Wally whenever she had thought she was dying. Now that she was safely back in the Watchtower, she was just happy to have Wally by her side again.

"You know," said Wally, swallowing a sob that threatened to escape and deciding to try for humor, "I should be the one comforting you, and not the other way around."

"It's ok, Wally. I know it hit you the hardest." explained Shayera. What? Wally blinked at her response. Harder for him? Wally pulled from the hug to look at Shayera fully. She avoided eye-contact quickly, staring at her hands while Wally tried to process what she just said. Did she really believe that Wally had the hardest of them all when she suffered from abuse and horror from the Gordanians? Wally remembered asking J'onn about her condition after the first week passed when they had rescued her. Malnutrition, severe infections, and broken bones were just a few of the many things that happened to Shayera. Wally didn't even want to know what happened to her psychologically, seeing as how she is afraid to meet his eyes. J'onn mentioned that she was fearful of them turning their backs to her again, to leave her and abandon her when she needs them the most.

"Shay?" he pushed gently, "Shay, look at me."

She slowly looked at him and Wally almost felt his heart clench to see the weary and frightened light in her eyes. She was afraid that he might turn on her again. Wally hugged her tighter and said, "Never again. You hear me? I won't ever betray you like that again."

"You didn't," argued Shayera, "I betrayed you. I de-"

"-No!" said Wally, "You didn't deserve it. You should have been left alone but Luthor and Brainiac… they… they took advantage of our perceptions of you. They twisted it. You didn't deserve any of the punishments handed to you Shay. You deserve a happy and peaceful and I promise you, I'll help you achieve it."

Shayera said nothing, not trusting her voice and definitely not trusting her ears. Wally meant well, but eventually another disaster will happen and she will be blamed again. No one will believe her again because she deserves. She deserves _every single punishment_. Wally released her and said, "The others want to see you, ok? I'll be right outside."

Shayera almost tightened her grip on Wally, not wanting him to leave. But if she did then he might consider her clingy and not visit her anymore so she reluctantly released him and watched as he left the room. Shayera waited in fear for whoever walked in next. She thought of John and her heart accelerated. Her near death wishes often included having John beside her, telling her about their son. Rex… she can never have children. Shayera felt tears spring up in her eyes as she thought about all the misfortunes that continue to befall on her.

Shayera wondered if she was ever meant to have a good life. Did she already waste it by betraying the League to her people? Was that her last chance of happiness? Her brief relationship with Carter had given her hope that she might have happiness, but he was only affected by the damaged Absorbascon: his feelings are not his own. He was deluded into thinking he was actually Katar Hol, an ancestor of Shayera's. It'd be a little strange to be in a relationship with family after all. Shayera shook her head from those thoughts. They were too much of the past for her to really want to remember. To remember that she used to be a hero, that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, to not be so afraid of leaving the room. Thoughts of leaving her room actually scare her. She was much to use to being in a small and confined room like her cell back in the Gordanian Prison. The open sky, the wall-less open space made her feel unsafe and too exposed.

The doors slid open and Shayera looked up to see a very unsure Superman step into the room. He didn't meet her eyes, which was fine for Shayera.

 _Shut up, Traitor_ echoed through Shayera's mind. Those last words were the last time Clark had ever spoken directly to her. Shayera had no idea how to really talk with Clark. With Wally, it was natural to forgive him. With Clark… Shayera felt a little bitterness towards him in the same way she feels about Bruce. They should have investigated harder but for all the times that they had promised to protect their own: they were quite ready to abandon her. Shayera fearfully gazed away from him when he looked at her and walked further into the room.

Shayera heard him cautiously approach her before he said, "I… I'm sorry."

He sounded very unsure in his apology, as though he was wondering if it was the appropriate thing to say. What do you tell someone whom you wrongfully imprisoned for five years aside from "I'm Sorry"? Superman looked at Shayera as she hugged herself into a tight ball on the bed. Bruce and J'onn had quietly informed the team after Wally was left in the room with Shayera just how deep Shayera's psychological problems were. If it wasn't for the fact that she was an exonerated hero, they might have found an honest psychologist easily. However, so much media coverage was made about Hawkgirl's framing and her innocence that many greedy and fame-seeking psychologists had offered themselves to give the traumatized hero treatment. J'onn was still going over the list of psychologists before they can decide on one, so for now J'onn will be her temporary psychologist.

"Shayera, I want to tell you how sorry. I… I fell for his tricks again and I didn't trust my friend when she needed me. I wasn't the hero that she thought I was… I'm sorry." said Clark, his voice cracking at the last word. He thought he could keep himself together not just for his sake but for Shayera's as well, but here he was about to bawl like a child. Shayera looked at Clark wearily, her hands wringing in an effort to stop her panic attack. She had one of the strongest beings in the universe standing across from her and she was afraid that anything she says will give him a reason to imprison her again. The last time it happened, he had grabbed her wings none too gently and proceeded to almost break them with just a slight pressure from his hands. Shayera shivered at the memory and Clark noticed, also recalling the time he last spoke to Shayera. It was not his finest hour.

Clark could remember the rage and the hurt that came with believing the evidence against Shayera. He had voted her back into the League, believing in second chances. When it looked like Shayera was throwing it away, he took it personally that his judgement call was not heeded by Shayera. Clark sighed and slowly sat next to her. Shayera stiffened but kept her eyes glued firmly on her hands. Clark lifted a hand and gently patted her shoulders, causing her to stiffen at the contact. They had never been close friends, but Shayera had and still has a lot of respect for Clark. He could easily rule the world if he wanted to, but he is such a good man. Shayera wished that things could have been different.

"You know… there was a time when Darkseid had taken control over me." confessed Superman, "Do you remember?"

Shayera shook her head and looked at him in surprise.

"This must have been before you came to Earth then… so long ago… Anyways, he managed to brainwash me and had unleashed me in Metropolis where I proceeded to destroy the city. I almost killed the woman I love in the process along with my cousin and my friends. I was used and I thought I would never get over it," said Clark as he turned to look at Shayera fully, "I was placed in a situation that was out of my control but I broke free from it and had friends to help me. I promise you Shay, you won't be alone. Not anymore."

His promise was touching and Shayera gently patted his arm and gave a weak smile. She hadn't had much reason to smile most days, so it felt a little good to give one. Superman smiled and gave Shayera a one-sided hug before he stood up and said, "I'm going to talk to J'onn and Bruce ok? We're going to help you work things out."

Shayera smiled a little bigger before Clark left the room. It felt… nice. It's all Shayera could really think of. At least Clark has some idea. Shayera hoped though that it is enough that he will not be so easily tricked into imprisoning her again. Shayera would rather kill herself than go back to the Gordanian Prison. At least in death, all her problems will go away and she won't ever have to deal with such misery ever again.

Shayera heard the doors slide open and she was met with Diana.

Diana.

The same Diana that took joy in arresting her, in being proven right that Shayera was not to be trusted and who had a grand time reminding Shayera that she deserved whatever punishment was handed to her. The two former friends looked at each other, each one sporting a weary and frightened expression. Shayera was more out of fear that Diana might still believe that she deserved what she got in the Gordanian Prison. Diana was more terrified that Shayera won't want to forgive her, that she won't want to be friends again. Diana might have had friends in the other women of the Justice League, but Shayera had her own category because she was the first female friend she ever made in Man's World. Shayera is a sister in spirit and it hurt Diana every time to remember that she was only too happy to imprison her and to rub salt to her wounds. Diana slowly walked towards and hesitantly sat down beside her on the bed.

Shayera refused to meet her eyes. Afraid that she will be accused of something again or be reminded as to why she deserved punishment. Shayera couldn't handle anything right now and she hoped that whatever Diana had to say, that it won't hurt her too much. She was surprised, though, when Diana flung her arms around Shayera and tears began to spill over. Much like with Wally, Shayera soothed Diana's sobs. Diana though was touched that Shayera was attempting to soothe her and said, "Shouldn't I be the one to be comforting you?"

"Funny, Wally said the same thing." teased Shayera, shocked at how natural the tease came out. Diana though was a little relieved to hear that small spark of spunk come from Shayera. Apollo may have taken his time n healing Shayera, but Diana was positive that she can help Shayera be like her old self again. It might not be like the good old times, but Diana said, "Shayera, I promise upon the Gods and Goddesses that I will not abandon you again. I won't make the same mistake ever again. I'm so sorry."

Shayera nodded her head and said, "It's ok."  
"How could you forgive me so easily?" asked Diana, not believing that forgiveness was being handed to her on a platter instead of having to work for it, "You should demand that I serve you or that I relinquish my powers. Anything!"

"I have no need for your powers, Diana," said Shayera softly, "I don't want a servant. I want… I want my friend."

Moved by her confession, Diana hugged Shayera and promised, "I promise that things will be different."

Diana and Shayera each gave each other a small smile before Diana had to depart, she was being called for a mission with Supergirl and Stargirl.

Shayera nervously fretted in her seat on her bed. There was only one person left. John. The many nights she dreamt of John rescuing her from her prison, the coldness of his eyes when he refused to believe her, and his rejection of their son that he had met in the post-apocalyptic world that was the future. Shayera was more afraid of seeing him than anyone else. Her feelings for John never faded, despite his obvious disgust when she was framed for the murders of the World Leaders. She was devastated when he refused to believe her, but now? Now what? Shayera didn't know how to feel. She was afraid to give her heart to him… if he even wants it. Was he still with Mari? Did he find someone else? Did he forget about her already? Shayera was afraid of the answers when the doors slid open.

 ** _Hey readers, I drank coffee and I needed to burn this energy into something. Hope you liked the chapter :) up next, John learns about the trauma and the horrors Shayera faced in the Gordanian Prison. Thank you for reading :)_**


	7. Sorrow

_Sorrow_

Shayera watched fearfully as John stepped into the room. Five years of dreaming, fantasizing, and hoping have never prepared her for this. The fear and the near panic attack was not something Shayera wished to be feeling right now, especially with John in front of her. Shayera silently watched John as he cautiously approached her, his own eyes glowing emerald. Shayera shuddered when she saw them. It reminded her of the last time she had seen John, when he was personally escorting her to prison. His cold and glowing eyes had honestly brought fear to Shayera, who at the time had been trying to convince him that she didn't murder the five World Leaders. Looking away, Shayera glanced down at her hands in her lap to avoid showing him her tears. She was afraid of how he might react, what kind of person he might have changed into after five years.

John was feeling so much joy and regret crash down on him in waves. He can finally talk with Shayera after so long after her rescue. He had completely broken down into guilt when she had been placed in her second coma by Bruce, needing to be medicated in order to have a good rest and function properly in the outside world. His breakdown was actually seen by several staffers in the Watchtower that the news spread through the Watchtower. He had to be placed in a mandatory 'vacation' to avoid the concerned and pities stares that he was receiving in the Watchtower/ John looked at Shayera and it was like taking a breath of fresh air after staying too long inside.

Shayera looked a thousand times healthier since her rescue. No longer sporting a skeletal frame, she was slowly gaining back her weight while her wings had grown back their beautiful grey feathers. It had frightened John immensely to see her wings so featherless and near bones. It scared him to think that she almost lived a life without flight. Her hair was no longer knotted and matted where it was to the point of no return that Diana and Canary having given her a haircut while she had been in her coma. They had cut her hair short, almost bald, but it grew back some length during her eleven weeks in her coma. It was shoulder length but John didn't really care much of it. Just the sight of seeing her breathing and alive is enough to ease his burdened heart.

It still continued to haunt John in his dreams that they had almost been too late. She had been beaten to near death by the Gordanians and to think, if the surveillance footage didn't turn up when it did then Shayera truly would have been lost to them forever. John and the others would have continued to live their lives, ignoring the one being in the entire universe that desperately needed them to save her. How many years would have passed by before they thought about her again? To think about what she might have gone through for the last five years brought horror to his heart. He knew of POWs from past wars that never recovered from their PTSD and didn't doubt J'onn's words about Shayera's trauma.

It sickened John to think about it and it was why he remained frozen in front of her, unsure what to say or do. When she shuddered and looked away from him, John felt a frown come across his face. What was she afraid of? Looking at himself in the reflective medical tray near her bed, John saw the cold glow of his powers and instantly powered down. The memory of the last time he had seen her came back to him, where he used his powers to hide behind as he escorted Shayera to prison.

He walked towards Shayera slowly and sat down next to her. She stiffened at the contact but John paid no attention to it, instead he tried to find the right words to say. How do you tell someone who has been wrongly imprisoned by you that you still love her? That you hope that at least a friendship was still possible despite the obvious damage that has been handed out? John hesitantly reached his hand out and placed it on top of Shayera's hands. She flinched at the contact and John pulled back quickly, terrified that he might have harmed her. Looking over quickly, he realized that he only frightened her. John sighed and said, "Shayera… I…"

Unsure what to say, John sighed again and looked away, trying to gather courage but failing. It was almost painful to see this timid version of Shayera. John really was stupid to believe that Shayera would be the same Shayera she was five years ago. That she would have remained headstrong, abrasive, and passionate. John can now see that Shayera was broken in spirit and he had to do whatever it takes to bring her back. John sighed deeply and gathered his courage.

"Shayera, I'm sorry," he began, "I was a failure."

Shayera continued to gaze at her lap, not wanting to look at John in case she starts crying again. How she yearned to be the headstrong warrior that she used to be five years ago. John sighed as Shayera continued to avoid his gaze and he looked out towards the window, trying to figure out words to say. It is incredibly difficult to try and reconnect with someone whom you initially rejected to avoid fate? John looked at Shayera and decided to lay his cards on the table now so that they can have at least an idea of where to go.

Reaching for her he ignored her flinch and cupped her face with his hands, gently forcing her to look up at him. Shayera's emerald eyes were watery and John gently brushed aside the tears before saying, "Shay, I failed you. I failed you in every way possible. I want to start over."

Shayera wasn't expecting that. She wasn't expecting it all. Why? Shayera could feel her eyes blink in surprise and swallowed nervously before asking, "M-Mari?"

"The past," explained John, "Shayera, I know it's asking a lot but I… I want to start over."

Shayera could feel her heart lift in joy and shatter in despair at the same time. Start over? It was everything that she had ever dreamed of but feared at the same time. His discovery of Rex was what prompted him to reject her love and continue with his relationship with Mari. Did he only want to start over because he was now no longer in a relationship with Mari? Did he even have any feelings for her? She needed to tell him now, to see if he even had any feelings for her. Otherwise, she'll be living a lie.

"J… John," said Shayera, clearing her throat and steeling her nerves. She needed to be calm for at least five seconds before her emotions got the best of her, "I… I… they..."

She couldn't get the words out. She couldn't say out loud how she can never carry a child. How Rex will never exist in their lives. John moved her so she was seated in his lap and he was hugging her very tightly to himself. The feeling of it brought up nostalgia to her, the many nights before the invasion that they had spent just cuddling up to each other. Shayera hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder and felt his hand stroke her feathers, just the way they did long ago.

"John," said Shayera, deciding that she really needed to do this now, "I… can't have… children." Her voice cracked on the last word. John stopped his stroking and pulled Shayera back to see her face. His heart plummeted to the bottom of his stomach as her words echoed in his head. He knew it.

 _He knew it._

He knew that he had ruined her life, but this? This just confirmed it. He annihilated any chance of happiness she could have had. He ruined her. It's his entire fault. John felt tears run down his face as tears also ran down Shayera's face. Unable to see the broken look on her face, he wiped her tears away before hugging her tightly against him, wrapping his arm around her wings to keep her against him. He felt her tears wet his uniform but he didn't care. He'll gladly let her do whatever she wants if only to bring her happiness. He remembered the conversation he had with Batman two days after revealing to Shayera that he had met their son in the future all those years ago.

Batman had caught on quickly what Shayera's hidden desire was: to be a mother. John had always thought that if it really was fate then all he had to do was do nothing as he continued his relationship with Mari. He was a fool. He ruined it all, not just for himself but for Shayera.

He kissed the top of her head, wanting to show her that he still cared. He couldn't find any words though. All he could do was hug her tightly to him as she continued to cry. It would be ten minutes later that John finally found the words, "It's ok. You're ok."

Shayera automatically shook her head, knowing that John was only trying to ease his guilt. She never knew Rex, so she wouldn't know how much it must be hurting John to know about a son that will never exist. John placed his hand behind Shayera's head and pulled her back before looking into her eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes had a hollow look and he asked, "H...How?"

Shayera swallowed as she recalled the many times she had been medically stabbed by the Gordanians, She swallowed her tears and said, "They knew where to open me. They liked to… they knew where to cut me open to make me bleed more without killing me. They… liked to pretend that they were killing generations of Thanagarians… they already wiped out a whole planet after all."

She choked on her sob, as she recalled the torture they had put her through by watching the live feed of Thanagar's destruction. She was a destroyer and perhaps it would be better if she didn't have any children. John though was horrified to hear about it. She was the last? No more Thanagarians? All because she chose them in the end. The devastation of this news hit John hard. How much it must have haunted her, to have all that guilt and misery wallow up inside and have no one to talk to about? No one to relate it to. John hugged her again, this time more to comfort himself rather than her. He couldn't handle the information. He is a Green Lantern, for God's sake. His job is to protect and to shield all from horrors and he knew that Thanagar was losing in the war. He knew. He just didn't know the endgame.

Shayera though held on to John tightly to comfort herself, not knowing if this would be the last time John would ever want her. He knows now, he knows that she can no longer give him Rex. He was free of her and she decided to tell him that so to spare them the heartache if they ever tried to lie between themselves about it, "You don't have to be with me anymore John. You can find someone else now that can give you a family."

Her words were like ice to John. Cold ice that gripped his heart and his throat. How could she believe that? That he only wanted to be with her just for the convenience? He realized that he should have explained earlier a little better at his request to start over. Having a family would have been nice, but having Shayera with him by his side will always bring happiness in his life.

"Shayera," said John, "having a family would have been nice, but I want you. You, who I have wronged for the last five years. You, who made the ultimate sacrifice for us even when we didn't see it in the beginning. You, who hasn't even tried to knock us into next Tuesday even as we deserve it. All I want is you."

Shayera sniffed back her sobs and hugged him tightly, feeling for the first time pure happiness. He wanted her. _Her_. It saddened Shayera that she will never know Rex, but she took comfort that perhaps for once she might be able to have happiness. The newly formed couple were unaware of the spy camera that was recording them, sending the live feed back to its source, who watched the two heroes with a violent rage and overwhelming jealousy.

 **Hey readers, happy Leap Day. I'm so sorry I'm not updating as much, but I promise I will try to get more chapters up for Spring Break. Thanks for reading and leave reviews :)**


	8. Regrets

Shayera fell asleep around an hour ago, but John still held her close to him. Her wings often twitched as she slept and John often stroked them, happy to see that her wings had healed fully. He wondered whether she would be able to use them, memories of her panic stricken movements six weeks ago when she had attempted to fly. She was uncoordinated and . The doors slid open and Batman walked in with a doctor and he carefully laid Shayera back into her bed and followed Batman outside as a nurse walked in with a clipboard for the doctor to read over. As John left the room, the peace and serenity he felt while holding Shayera left him and he was feeling horror and anxiety creep up on him. It didn't take long for Batman to see the expression on John's face and gestured for him to go into the Conference room. Superman, Diana, J'onn, and Wally were also in the room, needing time to try and compose themselves.

Shayera's forgiveness had greatly relieved many of the guilty consciousness that they had all experienced over the last eleven weeks. It was as if a great burden had been lifted from them and they were enjoying the peace that surrounded them for now. John was not feeling those emotions at all. His horror and guilt was rising at a whole new level and Shayera's confirmation of being the last of the Thanagarians had multiplied them greatly. John almost couldn't handle it until J'onn read the distress in his mind.

"Talk to us." said J'onn, grabbing the attention from the others as they finally noticed John's pale face.

"John?" asked Diana, "What's wrong?"

"She's… she's the last one of her kind," said John quietly, making the others blink in shock at his words while J'onn remained stoic to the side, "because of me."

"You? John, what-" said Wally before he was cut off by John, "-There was a distress call from a refugee ship. It was filled with Thanagarians. I was on call when the message was sent out. I… I didn't think it was genuine. I thought it was a trap. I… it never occurred to me until now that… they were just innocent people trying to get away from war."

Silence filled the room as they all digested what John had revealed. It was a serious and tragic truth that can potentially ruin Shayera's mindset and little trust that she has for them. John was rubbing his head in his hands as he debated on whether or not he should tell Shayera. They have just reached a stable ground in their attempt to restabilize their relationship, and this might be the one to have Shayera forget about him all together.

J'onn was also thinking of how this might affect Shayera and her recovery. She was suffering from not only her trauma at the Gordanian Prison but she still retained her survivor's guilt from choosing Earth over her own people. J'onn immediately phased out of the room to check on her progress while the others tried to offer words of comfort to John. 'Try' being the operative word.

"It… John, there was a lot of stuff going on. I mean… there was no way you could have… shit." muttered Wally quietly. Diana could only pat John on his shoulder and say, "We were in a different position John. We just had an invasion from the Thanagarians and we were cautious and wary. We thought Shayera had betrayed us again and we were not in the right mindset."

Superman only stared out the window, looking down at Earth. It was so fragile and so easily open to any invaders. At the same time though, the Earth is a cruel planet. Superman had been to many planets were the inhabitants lived in harmony. There was no wars, no intolerance and they lived in harmony while Earth was filled with hate and corruption. Invasions of homes and countries to exploit resources or to show power was all war was ever really needed for. It was cruel to think that Thanagar deserved what it got because in the end, the Earth honestly is no better in terms of innocence. If it had been Earth that was doing the invasion, Superman will never say that Earth would have been kinder to any other lifeforms that wasn't human when they can't even get along with each other.

"Do we tell her though?" asked Flash, wondering how Shayera might feel about it. J'onn phased back into the room, informing Bruce that Shayera was placed in another sedated sleep so the doctors may examine her without Shayera having to go through another panic attack.

"Do we want to tell her?" asked Superman. In his mind, Shayera doesn't deserve anymore heartbreak and this news might shatter her again.

"Either way, she needs to know. Sooner rather than later." said Bruce.  
"She is extremely cautious around us," said J'onn, "she believes that any wrong move on her part will be reason enough for us to send her back."

"That's crazy though," said Flash, "we just got her out of that hellhole. She knows that we're sorry."

"It is not enough," said J'onn, "She spent five years fending for herself, believing that her punishment was justified because we never did anything to her after the Invasion. She believes it is destiny that she suffers for her actions, for the loss of her people, her home, her own identity even. Shayera is currently in a delicate state of mind and I'd rather that she stays in a stable condition before you all decide to reveal this information to her."

"Agreed." said Bruce. They all left the room to resume their duties but they still had many conflicted thoughts running through their heads. Flash quickly sped to Shayera's room just in time to see them wheel her away in order to get a proper examination. He sighed and was about to run towards the Monitor Room and leave for Central City when he almost ran into Mari.  
"Whoa there tiger," teased Mari.

"Hey Mari," said Wally, "How have you been?"

"Good, I just… Is she… I heard that she is awake. Is it true?" asked Mari. Wally hesitated, unsure how to answer. He agreed with the others that Shayera was to be reintegrated back into the fold slowly so as not to cause any unforeseen reactions out of her.

"She's awake," said Wally, "But we're not allowed to have other people other than ourselves see her. She's still… scared."

"Scared? Of what?" asked Mari.

"That we'll send her back," said Wally, feeling the familiar sting of guilt stab at his heart, "she's… traumatized a lot and Batman says that she needs her space first to get used to being safe again."

Mari felt the pain of guilt first before feeling sorrow for Shayera. It was just as she feared and yet even greater. Mari had been hoping for Shayera to be alright and that perhaps they may be able to bury the hatchet but that seemed very unlikely now that Mari knows the extent of Shayera's trauma. To have lost five years of your life in prison is one thing, but to be tortured daily and to have no hope whatsoever must have been agony. Mari sighed in sadness and walked away, needing Greg's comfort to help ease her guilt for a while.

When she arrived at Greg's room, he was polishing his colt revolver in deep thought. Hearing the door open he turned around to see that Mari was back. Seeing the distressed look on her face, he put his weapons down and opened his arms for her to walk on in. Feeling tears wet his shirt he looked at Mari and asked, "What's wrong Pretty Lady?"

"Oh Greg," sighed Mari, "we messed up big time."

"On what?" asked Greg.

"Shayera," said Mari, feeling Greg stiffen at the name, "I tried to see her but… she's so broken because we didn't believe her. When she needed us to actually believe her and to help her, I was only too happy to send her away. What kind of a person does that make me?"

"Someone who feels sorry for her actions and wants to make things right again," offered Greg.  
"Right," scoffed Mari, "how can I make things right again when she doesn't even feel safe with us?"

"We just have to keep trying," said Greg, "Lord knows we all have our share of apologies to hand out."

Mari calmed down after a while and the couple fell asleep, hoping that there was still time for redemption.

 _Medical Bay_

Shayera was still asleep in her sedation, unaware of the unauthorized guest in her room. The figure moved around the room, lightly guiding his hands over the medical instruments as he walked around. He stopped next to Shayera's bed and gently cupped her face with one hand before sitting right next to her on the bed and placed both hands on her face. He shivered as he felt her breath on his hands and gently swiped away the stray hairs from her face. She is just as beautiful as she was five years ago, regardless of the scars that now decorated her face and body. He didn't mind. In his mind, they were trophies to show that she was a fighter. He gazed longfully at her lips and was tempted to steal a kiss from her. Holding himself back, he recalled the reunion she had with the Lantern and he felt his hands clench into fists, grabbing handfuls of her hair. Anger and jealousy burned within him and he was tempted to strangle her as punishment for wanting to return with that unworthy clout. She gave a small moan in her sleep and just like that, his anger was gone. He can never really stay mad at her for too long anyways, not even when she had brought upon the Thanagarian Invasion because she still chose them, chose _him_ , in the end.

He lightly brushed her hair with his hands before getting up and checking on his surveillance cameras and the sensors to help him keep an eye on her. Soon, he'll be able to take her away from here, away from the heartbreak and misery these 'heroes' have inflicted upon her. It was only by luck and a miracle that Luthor is helping him along the way to achieving his dream. He looked back at Shayera longfully before walking out of the room, needing to keep his cover up.

 _Metrotower_

Batman was currently on the main computer hub and was investigating where Luthor and Brainiac might have hidden. Having Adam Strange help design the firewall for the Metrotower proved to be a great asset as Brainiac doesn't have the knowledge of Raan tech to hack into the systems. With Luthor and Brainiac mixed in again, Bruce was worried that something was going down that will prove to be dangerous for them. Luthor and Brainiac were smart after all and they would have been more careful with what they did with their surveillance footage. It was no coincidence that the release of the footage came just in time for them to quickly rescue Shayera before she could have died from her injuries.

It unnerved Bruce at how likely it was that they were walking into a trap or helping Luthor and Brainiac. It was a huge possibility that Bruce couldn't ignore.

Working until the night sky turned bright, Bruce yawned and decided it would be better to work when he was less tired. Getting up, Bruce made his way towards the zeta-tubes where he will be dropped off at Gotham. On his way, he noticed Diana just staring at a picture on the wall. Quietly walking over to her, he looked at the picture to see that it was a picture of the original seven. It was all of them after Luthor and Brainiac first team up. They were so relieved and so happy that everybody was safe that when Wally suggested to them to have a group picture, they all agreed yes with no hesitation.

Diana had a look of regret and longing in her face, as though she were wishing things could have been different. Bruce knows how she is feeling, often wishing that on some nights after Shayera's rescue. He stood next to Diana and waited for her to speak, wanting her to not feel pressured or anything.

"I know she'll never be the same, and yet I always feel that nothing has changed and yet everything has." said Diana.  
"I know the feeling," said Bruce, thinking back to all his previous obstacles that had happened to him throughout his life. The feelings of Jason's return, Talia's death, and even having his new son Damian live with him was mixed in with new and old feelings. Diana though had been a constant rock in his life and he was forever grateful for it.

"I feel that if maybe I had forgiven her faster, or if I had kept a clearer head then none of this would have happened." said Diana. Bruce kept silent as he allowed Diana to continue, "I missed Shayera deep down. This is even before the whole fiasco with Luthor and Brainiac, mind you. I missed having a sister and Shayera had always been my adopted sister, you can say. When she betrayed us, I felt so much pain that my own sister could do such a thing. When she chose us, I was still feeling the anger and the hurt so I never forgave Shayera, even when it was clear that she was working hard to regain it. I honestly felt horrible whenever I was so blunt and cold towards her, but I couldn't forget the hurt and anger. When it looked like we had a stable ground to rebuild that trust, when I had to finally let go of all the resentment I had towards her, Luthor and Brainiac tricked us. I was so happy to have that excuse not forgive her, to know that my feelings were justified."

Bruce could see tears run down Diana's face as she stared at the picture without really looking at it. He wrapped an arm around her and said, "We all felt that our actions were justified at the time, Diana. I was feeling a surge of pride for always being suspicious of her and to never fully trust her, to be proven correct in my suspicions. I stopped myself from investigating further because I felt that I didn't need anymore information to be proven right."

Diana just looked at the photo and said, "So what do we do know?"

"We help her rebuild herself. It might not be the same Shayera, but she'll be better than how we left her." said Bruce. He walked away, Diana holding his hand and following him to Gotham, both deciding that they needed each other's company for the day.

 _Watchtower_

John walked in with his head feeling like it was going to implode. His guilt and sorrow made it another difficult night to sleep and he had to see J'onn later that day for another therapy session. John walked to Shayera's room to see J'onn and Superman helping her walk. She stood on shaky legs and every so often would buckle under her weight and had to be supported by Superman. John watched as Superman helped her stand upright and stayed behind her just in case she fell again. Shayera wobbled, trying to keep her small grunts of pain to herself, as she took another step. It felt as though knives were driven into the soles of her feet and she gritted her teeth. When John had entered the room, she almost wanted to run to him but with each step feeling close to agony, she couldn't do anything except try to not fall on the first step.

"Good, Shayera," praised J'onn as he watched Shayera take another step without falling, "how are you feeling?"

"Good," said Shayera, hoping that her hidden pain wasn't so obvious. She can't be weak, she needs to be strong, she has to be. Thoughts of how she almost died in prison haunted her and Shayera knew that she only lasted so long because she was at full strength. If they ever send her back, she needs to be strong again. Unknownst to Shayera, her mind still wasn't as protected as it once was and J'onn was still able to read her mind. He sighed as he heard the obvious fear in her mind, her desire to be at full strength in case they send her back. She was still afraid of them and J'onn didn't know what to do to help.

Superman quickly cradled her when she fell back at her third step and could hear her heartbeats pumping erratically, a sign of too much strain. He looked at J'onn and they both quickly agreed that Shayera was done with her physical therapy for today. As Superman carried her to the bed, Shayera was fearful, wondering what she did wrong.

"You've done well today Shayera," said J'onn, hearing her fears, "you have managed to remain upright and walked. Tomorrow we will repeat the same exercises so as not to put extra strain on yourself."

Shayera calmed down and watched as Superman and J'onn left while John walked over to sit beside her.

"Long day?" asked John, wrapping his arm around her.

"Almost," said Shayera, quickly glancing at his eyes before looking away submissively. John sighed and only held her tighter against him as he asked, "I was afraid that you might not have wanted to see me today."

Shocked at his words, she looked up and asked, "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," said John rubbing the back of his neck, "you never look at me for a long time. I often think that maybe you don't want me here."

Shayera shook her head and said, "I'm… I'm happy you're here. I feel like I can tell you anything."

Kissing her on the head, John asked, "So what are your plans for the day?"

As Shayera gave him the rundown of her schedule, the content pair just relaxed for the short time they had before they each had to go their own individual schedules.

 _ **Hey readers, guess who has summer school? This writer [pointing at herself]! Dudes and Dudettes, I am back and hopefully I can update more frequently now that I only have one class for the whole summer. I shall hope to update soon and tell me what you liked :)**_


	9. Baby Steps

**Baby Steps**

Shayera shakily walked around her room, trying to get the movements down to second nature again and not have to focus on it as hard. In her time in the Gordanian Prison, Shayera was always dragged around and whenever she even tried to walk resulted in harsher beatings. As she gripped the side of her bed, Shayera felt her wings unconsciously flare out. She groaned quietly and sat back down on her bed. She could feel her wings and has some control over them but when she was in situations that caused her stress or when she was frightened, her wings would flare out involuntarily.

Shayera rubbed her arms to calm herself and wanted to just sleep, but if she didn't make any effort in improving herself then she might be seen as hopeless or a liability. She can't keep expecting good things to come to her now that she was out of the Gordanian Prison. Shayera had broken the League's trust in her. She is the traitor. It makes sense that the next time another accusation is made against her, they will turn her back over to the prison. And this time, they might not change their minds in time. Shayera felt tears run down her face and quickly wiped them away, needing to get past her fears and her sorrow.

Shayera had to get stronger and she won't get stronger if she kept sitting around. Shayera stood up with re-energized purpose and practiced walking again, her movements less shaky and her stance more confident. Shayera kept at it for a few more hours and despite her exhaustion, her walking seemed almost normal. Shayera glanced at the window, the stars shining brightly in the distance and bringing her serenity. She glanced at the door and felt apprehension squirm its way into her body. The thought of leaving her room brought about a new fear to Shayera that she never once thought was possible: the fear of the outside.

Who still wants Hawkgirl dead? When she had been imprisoned on Earth before her trial, there had many numerous assassination attempts made on her life. Shayera quaked at the thought of even leaving her room, giving anybody the free range to kill her on the spot. Her room might be small, but it was large enough that she can move without hitting the walls with her wings and she had a fantastic view of space.

Shayera again glanced towards the outside door and cringed, deciding to practice her walking again for the day. J'onn won't show up until tomorrow morning for her therapy session so she better not waste her time sitting around. She began to walk again, this time at a faster pace so she could at least have jogging down. Her legs screamed at her for rest but Shayera wasn't having any of that. She walked around, hoping that maybe Wally will visit. Wally's visit had always been light and filled with laughter. She felt that nothing has changed between them despite what happened five years ago. With the others, Shayera was filled with dread and apprehension.

The others had been particularly cold to Shayera during the accusations, never once giving her the benefit of the doubt. Despite her joy in being with John again, she still worried and feared the day when he will turn his back to her again. Shayera knew that whatever Bruce decided or what Diana decided, they will always back each other up. Superman and Shayera had never been close friends, but just to have the Man of Steel be your enemy was enough reason for Shayera to not want to give him a reason to be angry at her. J'onn had the capabilities to ruin her mind like he did Kragger. It terrified Shayera to have that part of herself potentially be ripped away from her. She might have hated prison, but to be a prisoner of your own mind was terrifying.

Shayera wondered what will happen to her now that she was back. Could she still fight crime? If so, how can she fight to help? Despite her yearning to fly, her yearning to wield her mace again, she was afraid that reverting back to herself from five years ago will give everybody a reason to send her back. Who wants violent and hotheaded Shayera Hol back after all?

Shayera felt herself deflate at the thought. Did anyone ever really like her? John had told her that he loves her, but is it genuine or guilt running his decision? Carter might be an exception but only because of his obsession with the past. Shayera still suspects that the broken Absorbascon had planted false memories into him and she suspects that he still hasn't seen J'onn to fix his mind. There were two others that had defended her but she doubted they wanted anything to do with her now. The door slid open and Shayera turned, hoping that it was Wally but was shocked to see the Red Tornado standing in her doorway.

"May I come in?" he asked, his voice cybernetic. Shayera could only nod in response, confused as to why he was here in the first place. The Red Tornado walked in and sat down at the edge of her bed, pointing at his side so she can sit down. Shayera could remember five years ago how the Red Tornado and The Question had pushed the League to investigate her accusations.

"I have been granted permission from the Manhunter to speak with you." explained Red Tornado. Shayera felt her face slightly go confused at whoever this Manhunter was. When Tornado saw her confusion he explained, "J'onn J'onnz had been called the Manhunter as a joke one night during a Late Night Show and the nickname has stuck to him ever since."

Shayera felt herself smile at that. It's actually very funny once you thought about it deeply. Red Tornado continued to speak, "I would like to know how you've been these past weeks. You're the talk of the Tower lately and everybody has been wishing you for a speedy recovery."

Shayera frowned at his words. People wanted her to recover? Were there more people worried for her? She glanced at Red Tornado and said, "I'm feeling fine. I… I don't know what else to say… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Hawkgirl," said Red Tornado when Shayera interjected with, "It's Shayera."

Realizing her mistake, she felt her fear spike and sweat break out from her skin as she quickly said, "I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I-"

"It is alright," said Red Tornado quickly, having been warned by J'onn about Shayera's fear of angering others, "Shayera is a beautiful name."

Shayera blushed at his words, never having anyone other than John and Carter tell her so. After quietly thanking him, Red Tornado continued, "It has been agreed among many of us that we would like to help you on your recovery."

Shayera blinked at his words, shocked, and blurted out, "Why?"

"Believe it or not, there are some of us who knew all along about your innocence and there are those who want to seek redemption." explained Red Tornado. Shayera thought over his words, thinking carefully at what has been revealed to her. She knew that Carter, Red Tornado, and The Question had fought for her innocence and that was reason enough for her to accept their help. To those seeking redemption, a small part of her wants them to keep feeling that way while another part desperately wished to connect or reconnect with the small group of people she had been friends with or wanted to be friends with.

"How could you help?" asked Shayera, curious to know how he can help her.

"It has come to the attention to J'onn that you haven't explored outside your rooms yet." said Red Tornado, noting how she stiffened at his statement. She looked at the ground and said, "I can't."

"The open space terrifies you." said Red Tornado, stating his observation. When she nodded, he began to make plans to help her as they sat there. Shayera wondered if she could even think about leaving the room when the door opened again to reveal Wally with his hands full of sweets, a DVD, a player, and a TV.

"Oh hey Tornado!" he greeted with a smile, "Want to hang out as we watch 'Lions and Kings'?"

"Unfortunately, I need to start setting up plans with the Manhunter in order to further Shayera's rehabilitation. Perhaps some other time, Flash." said Red Tornado as he left the room to give the two their time together.

"Cool," said Flash as he quickly set up their movie time. Shayera's absence of five years meant that she missed plenty of movies, and Flash was eager to show her his personal favorites, "So is Red Tornado then going to be a part of the therapy sessions?"

"He said that there were people who wanted to help me." said Shayera quietly.

"The whole world wants to help you Shay," said Wally as he began to play the movie, "I wish you could have seen how everybody began to make plans to rescue you. There are still Hawkgirl supporters that wanted to pay for your bail. They had stuck on to your innocence even over the years you were gone."

Shayera felt a small weight lift from her heart. She never knew that there were actually people who supported her. Throughout her time after the Thanagarian Invasion, she had always felt so alone and thought for a very long time that everybody wanted her gone or dead. Shayera leaned her head against Wally's shoulder, watching the movie and enjoying the company peacefully. It's better on her end if she just didn't stress too much at the moment and worry about her situation later.

The man watched through his live feed as his love snuggled against the Flash. He felt a small form of jealousy, but only because he wished it was him that Shayera was leaned up against. The Flash is not his rival and therefore not worth his time. The Lantern however needed to be eliminated. Luthor's plan revolved entirely on his ability to separate her from the League's eyes. He didn't care what Luthor and Brainiac wanted from her, so long as she remains as his by the end of it. He cut the feed and walked out of his rooms, walking amongst the heroes as he performed his duties.

He passed by J'onn J'onnz and thought about the World Cup playoffs. The United States has no chance to win but they have a high chance to at least make it to the semi-finals, which meant that if he bets right against his bar friends then he will be able to win the whole pool. The Martian left the room and he left on the Zeta tube, intending to meet with meeting Luthor and Brainiac quickly. As the engineer sent him on his way, he was transported outside Midway City. He waited around for a few hours until the moon was overhead. In the cover of darkness, a large portal opened up in front of him and out emerged Luthor and Brainiac.

"How much longer are you going to request us a delay?" asked Luthor. Irritation was just the tip of the iceberg regarding this mission. They needed Hawkgirl to work the Absorbascon, needing her living and breathing in order to use the wondrous machine.

"Next week at the latest. A month at the most. The damn League has their eyes on her on rotation." said Shadow Thief. As he emerged from the body of Carter Hall, he remained standing as a shadow among them.  
"Get it done soon," said Brainiac, "With ultimate knowledge in our hands, we will be able to reshape this world in our image and you and your 'beloved' will have a place in it."

"So long as you keep your end of the bargain," said Luthor, glaring at the Shadow Thief, "Are you positive that the League has no idea of your existence?"

"They are so caught up in the whole drama that they barely take a glance at me, so long as Carter Hall remains quiet and makes subtle inquiries here and there, they will never know it's me."  
"They still don't know that Hawkman died on his last mission?" asked Luthor.

"No, he was already a loner after they had sent Hawkgirl away five years ago. Any change in his behavior will be completely overlooked." said Shadow Thief as he once again possessed the body of Hawkman, "So long as I continue to inhabit this body as my own, no one will ever know."

"Good," said Brainiac, "Then let's get back to the mission. Luthor and I will be awaiting for your signal. Until then, good luck."

Shayera wobbled a little, nervous that she had an audience during her therapy session. Red Tornado, The Question, J'onn, and Bruce were there to see if Shayera was ready to continue to the next step of her therapy session. When she remained upright for another walk, Bruce said, "Now that we have that down Shayera, we need to know if you're ready for the next step."

Shayera blinked, wondering if she was. She was so comfortable and secure being in her room that the thought of leaving gave her anxiety. The Red Tornado and The Question though wanted to help. There are people willing to help her and the only she can receive it is if she takes that step outside her room. She looked at Bruce and nodded, determination filling her body. J'onn heard her thoughts and could feel her emotions and for one moment, he was greeted with the old Shayera. The one who never gave up and was always pushing forward. She hasn't let go of her fears yet, but J'onn could see that she will eventually learn to not fear them.

"Let's begin then," said Question, moving forward, "Would you like to join Red Tornado and I for lunch in the cafeteria today? The Flash will be meeting with us later on."

Shayera smiled and nodded, taking a hesitant step but walking more confidently, following them out the door. As she followed them out her room. Bruce remained behind, a feeling of suspiciousness filling him. It wasn't towards Shayera but it was directed towards her room. He looked around, feeling as though another set of eyes was watching him. He narrowed his eyes and decided to tell J'onn that he was going to move Shayera's quarters down to the Metrotower so he can investigate the room better. Something was off and when he had these feelings, they were never wrong.

 ** _Hey readers, I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I never anticipated spending them summer in camps and acting as a counselor as a favor to a friend. Hopefully you guys liked the chapter and I'll be writing more soon :) thanks for reading :)_**


	10. Mistakes

**_Mistakes_**

Shayera's confidence ebbed away as she walked closer and closer to the cafeteria. She began to fidget and was more unsure in her steps as they got closer. The Red Tornado's presence however kept her feeling safe so she didn't bolt and run in the opposite direction. Shayera kept her hands tightly held together and tried to at least control her wings so they wouldn't flare out unconsciously.

J'onn only sighed when he heard her fears in her mind, wondering if perhaps they may have been pushing a little in rehabilitating Shayera by having this exercise. Bruce and The Question though believe that it will be better for Shayera to just rip out the band aid now.

Shayera wanted to grab someone's hand, at least to be reassured that everything was going to be alright. She jumped a little when she felt a cold hand grab hers and she turned to see J'onn giving her a kind smile. Shayera relaxed and continued walking towards the cafeteria. As they passed the threshold to get food, Shayera was assaulted by smell, sound, and just the plain feeling of claustrophobia. So many people were in the cafeteria and Shayera squeezed J'onn's hand, afraid and unsure if she truly was ready.

"You are with us Shayera," assured J'onn, "You are among friends."

Shayera could only squeak out a noise, her fear overriding her thoughts. Just as she was about to bolt and run, Wally appeared next to her with his arm slung around her shoulders. His bright smile and reassuring vibe helped Shayera relax and calm down as she released her hold on J'onn's hand and followed Wally to a secluded table, well away from the chatting heroes and heroines that have yet to see Shayera. Wally sat her down next to the wall and sat beside her, offering her a little shelter and a little buffer to which she is grateful for. Question sat across from her and the Red Tornado sat next to him. Batman had left earlier in order to begin moving Shayera from the Watchtower to the Metrotower, his feelings of being watched not ignored.

"So how are you?" asked Wally, feeling that Shayera was afraid and nervous just based on how stiff she is.

"I'm good," said Shayera, her voice low and a little strained, "It feels… different."

"Different good or bad?" asked Question.

"Good." said Shayera, her hands shaking underneath the table so no one else could see.

"Good," smiled Wally, "So what do you want to eat? They have chinese out today!"  
At this, Shayera's interest spiked. For so long she had been forced to eat sludge and after her rescue, J'onn kept her on a strict diet of hospital food in order to supply her with proper nutritions and much needed vitamins in order for her body to heal well. The thought of anything related to chinese food brought instant excitement through her. She wondered if they had eel heads, if not then perhaps beef broccoli or the honey walnut shrimp she once tried before the initial accusations against her. Thoughts of her favorite dishes though made her feel depressed quickly though. Five years were taken away from her. Five years in which everything has changed but not really. Shayera once again felt anxiousness rise in her and J'onn, having read her thought and knowing that she would only regret not going through with it till the end,, quickly said,"Let's go in the line."

Red Tornado stayed in his seat, being a robot after all and not needing to eat, but the others followed after J'onn. Shayera stayed behind Wally, gripping his arm as she realized that everybody in the cafeteria finally noticed her. The loud conversation turned into a hush and Shayera could feel sweat beads roll down the side of her face. She closed her wings tightly around her, creating a feathered cloak and had a tight grip on Wally's arm. Wally wanted to yelp in pain at Shayera's grip but kept quiet, not wanting Shayera to feel guilty.

Wally grabbed a lunch tray and handed it to Shayera, who took a while to dislodge her grip from Wally's arm and quickly grabbed the tray and held it up in front of her like a shield. Question, Flash, and J'onn grabbed their food as they greeted their server. Shayera glanced up to see the sad look the server gave her. Shayera trembled, wondering if she did something wrong and tightened her wings again before slightly backing away.

"Shay? Do you see anything you want?" asked Wally, coming to her rescue. Shayera fearfully looked at the food in front of her and shook her head, ignoring the growling protest of her stomach.

"It's ok," said the server, his voice low and slow, "Just tell me what you want and I can serve it to you. Easy as pie."

Shayera only trembled, unsure what to do despite hearing his instructions. Is she allowed to eat this food? Did they really wanted her here? The crowd had finally noticed her and their conversation revolved around her and her recovery. Her hearing hasn't been dulled away by her years in prison and she can hear their questioning, wondering if she should be out of her room or if she should be eating the food. Shayera should have known that integrating back with the other heroes was too much to hope for. She trembled more visibly, worrying J'onn and Wally as she took another step back away from his extending hand.

Shayera was too panic-driven to hear the heavy step falls behind her and she was too deep in her thoughts to see Wally gesture wildly at the person behind her. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and the slight squeeze immediately brought back memories of the dungeon.

 _She was being dragged back by her wings, her arms and legs tied as the Gordanian dragged her away for another session in the electric chair. It was one of the Gordanian's favorite uses of torture. Shayera grunted in pain as it felt that her wings were being pulled out from their sockets. She knew though that the Gordanians wouldn't deliberately pull it out, knowing that her wings were her most sensitive parts of her body. When they entered the room, they strapped her in the chair, wetting her head before placing electric nodes on her head._

 _When the machine powered up, Shayera screamed in pain as the electricity ran down her body. Shayera at one point had immunity to electricity due to her mace, but without being around it constantly her defenses lowered. The only time she is exposed to electricity now is to ensure that she feels the pain. Shayera twitched on the chair, knowing that the pain was about to get worse, and again cursed herself for ever betraying her friend's trust._

Shayera shrieked, her wings flapping hazardously as she tried to push back her assailant. She heard someone gasp and fall but she didn't turn to see who it was. Shayera kept screaming in pain, her memories overriding her senses and causing her to feel her ghosts. She ran, her wings often hindering her progress but sometimes helping her. Her lack of control over her wings had stopped Flash and J'onn from restraining her. Shayera clumsily stumbled around, ignoring the calls for her to remain calm. Her heart was racing as she quickly tried to run back to her room. Shayera instinctively lashed out with her elbow and knocked someone in the jaw. Shayera kept running and would have made it to her room had it not been for Black Canary's tackle.

Shayera was knocked to the ground with the blonde's arms right around her, her wings strapped down. Shayera fought back against the tight grip on her and tried to be free again: not wanting to go back.

"Hawkgirl! Calm down!" said Dinah, hoping her words would reach Hawkgirl's ears.

"Please, don't send me back! Please!" pleaded Shayera. Tears were running down her face and she no longer fought back, instead slumped against Canary.  
"No one is sending you back. Shh. Just calm down. Shhh." said Dinah as she held and comforted the weeping woman in her arms. When she had seen the obvious panic attack that was rising up in Hawkgirl, Dinah made to move towards her to help her calm down, but Atom Smasher had quickly made his way towards the heroine and attempted to speak to her. Canary had seen Flash's gestures to stop Atom Smasher from touching the obviously panic-stricken heroine and tried to stop him but it was too late. When Hawkgirl reacted viciously, Canary again tried to stop her but her attempts to run away made it difficult to even try to grab her. Her wings kept flaring out and pushing back everybody who tried to stop her. When Hawkgirl almost made it to her room, Canary knew it would be difficult for her to calm down without having somebody with her. When she saw her opening, Canary tackled Hawkgirl to the ground.

Hearing Hawkgirl's pleas not to be sent back sent a spear to Dinah's heart. She remembered five years ago how it was so easy to just ignore Hawkgirl's cries of her innocence. How easy it was to forget Hawkgirl's previous attempts of reconciliation with the world. Dinah held Hawkgirl close to her, stroking her hair and promising her that she wouldn't be sent back. Flash and J'onn appeared in front of her quickly and she waited until Hawkgirl stopped crying before looking at her to see that she had passed out from exhaustion. J'onn carried Hawkgirl away to her room, leaving behind Flash and Dinah in the hallway.

"She wasn't ready." said Dinah, looking at Flash.

"I see that now. She told us she was though." said Flash, a sad expression on his face.

"She wanted things to go back normal, so she wouldn't have to remember the last five years again." said Dinah.  
"We should have waited before introducing her back into the League." said Flash.

"Why did you think it was good to have her jump such a large stepping stone? It's obvious when I saw her that she wasn't ready." said Dinah.  
"Question and Tornado thought it would be a good idea to show Shayera that everybody didn't hate her." explained Flash.

"While admirable, I think the next time you think it's a good idea you should give me the reigns." said Dinah, her arms crossing as she walked back towards the cafeteria.

"You have experience?" asked Flash, following after her.

"I help the people in the streets, Flash," said Dinah, "Which means more than just saving the occasional life. I go into rehab clinics and therapy sessions to help out everybody in anyway I can."

"That's great!" praised Flash, making Dinah smile.

Dinah walked back into the cafeteria while Flash sped away to the Monitor Room in order to find Batman. She walked in to find Atom Smasher still on the ground, his shoulders hunched and head down. Supergirl, Stargirl, and Firestorm were attempting to console the giant man as he stared guiltily at the floor.  
"It's not your fault! We had no idea she would act like that!" said Stargirl.

"Still… I should have known she wasn't alright. Who will be alright after being in prison for five years with monsters?" asked Atom Smasher.

"It wasn't your fault Albert," said Dinah as she walked up to him and rubbed his back, "She wasn't ready to be around so many people. We're just going to have to take things very slow."  
"Why was she afraid of us?" asked Firestorm. Dinah looked at the young hero with a surprised look on her face and said, "You honestly can't forget why she was gone for five years Firestorm."

She watched as Firestorm guiltily looked at the ground, forgetting in the moment how he was among the many to accuse Hawkgirl of murder.

"Will she be ok?" asked Supergirl quietly.  
"In time she will be, we just have to remember that she will need us to give her space and understanding." said Dinah. The young heroes left the cafeteria, leaving Dinah to sit back down next to Ollie and Huntress.  
"Is she ok?" asked Ollie, wrapping an arm around Dinah.

"No, she's afraid we'll send her back. After today, it will be a miracle to get her to even leave her room." said Dinah.

"I knew having her out of her room too soon was going to trigger something," muttered Huntress as she sipped her soda, "It's not healthy for someone with trauma like hers to be rushing into things."

"Where's John? I would have thought he would have at least been there for her." said Ollie.  
"He's on an off world mission with Superman and Diana," explained Dinah, "We're not expected to hear from them until at least another two days."

"She shouldn't have been outside and I don't know what they were thinking in bringing her in here with her trauma. They shouldn't have even tried to let her eat Chinese food if she has been on hospital food rations." muttered Huntress, angry at how they were handling the situation.  
"You seem angry, why?" asked Ollie.  
"If I had been here, I could have given her a proper defense at least." said Huntress angrily, "If the League of Shadows hadn't had me prisoner…"

"It's ok, Helena," said Dinah, "There are a lot of us who want to fix things right now. I should have at least given her to benefit of the doubt, instead I let the vibe of it all influence me."

The trio talked amongst themselves, Mari behind them listening in. It still hurts to hear about the trauma Shayera was going through. It didn't help that she is constantly reminded how it was mostly everybody's fault for her condition.

Mari took one last glance at the trio before getting up and making her way towards Shayera's room, needing to talk with J'onn about a possible one on one talk. She walked out, hearing everybody going back to normal or at least trying to, when she again ran into Flash.  
"Hey Flash," said Mari quietly, "how is she?"

"She's sleeping again. After today… Batman says it would be better to move her down to the Metrotower to help with her therapy sessions." said Flash.

"They found a counselor?" asked Mari.  
"Yeah… it's… not who I expected." said Flash, grimacing as he recalled Batman's dark brooding stare.  
"Who?" asked Mari.

"… Harley Quinn."

 ** _Earlier_**

Bruce was typing away at his computer, designing a more secure bedroom for Shayera at the Metrotower. There was something off about her room in the Watchtower and he needed to investigate without disrupting her therapy sessions. He hadn't had these feelings in a while: the paranoia and urgency. It was comforting because they were familiar so he is able to work with them but at the same time they normally ended in disaster for him. He was formatting new security walls that will stop foreign objects from being placed in the room when he received a call from Damien.  
"Father," he spoke, "the clown girl wants to speak with you."

Bruce stopped typing in surprise. Quinn was back? The last time he had seen her, she was only in Gotham to help a friend from being murdered in Arkham. She's normally stationed in New York where she's giving the superhero run a try.

"I'll be right there." said Bruce and he left the cave quickly to see what Quinn wanted. It took about thirty minutes to reach where Damien was and sure enough, Quinn was casually leaning against the alley wall.  
"Took yer time didn'tcha?" asked Quinn.  
"What do you want Quinn?" asked Bruce.

"I want to help out Shay." said Quinn. Bruce blinked in surprise before they narrowed into suspicious slits, "What is your relationship with Hawkgirl?"

"Geez calm down," said Quinn, airily waving her hand, "I want to help her in the same way she's helped me."

"When?" demanded Bruce.  
"About six years ago. I almost went back to him, ya know? " said Quinn.

"What does Shayera have to do with it?" asked Bruce.

"She was battling some random baddie in the city when she got knocked over near my place in Coney Island. We talked and she convinced me to hold on a little longer before I tried going back to him." said Quinn.

"Is this your form of repayment?" asked Bruce.  
"You make it sound like it's some business deal. Shay is my friend. After she helped me, she would always come to my place to talk and hang out. She said it was one of her last places to be her, ya know? She couldn't really rely on you heroes in knowing what it's like to fight for a second chance." said Quinn as she pointedly looked at Batman, daring him to try to deny it. But Bruce wasn't going to. He knew the struggles Shayera suffered after rejoining the League. J'onn at one point had even put Shayera under Suicide watch for a few days.

"If you are to be her counselor Quinn, it will be under my supervision." said Batman. Quinn only shrugged, disinterest in her eyes as she walked away and said, "I'll be by that fancy tower of yours in three days' time."

"One question Quinn," said Bruce, "If you were such good friends with Shayera, why didn't you speak up during her trial?"

"Are you KIDDING?" screamed Quinn, "WHO'LL BELIEVE ME? I TRIED TO HELP BUT WHO WANTS TO HEAR THE WORDS OF AN EX-VILLAINESS? YOU EVEN IGNORED MY ATTEMPTS TO CALL!"

Bruce didn't flinch at her outburst, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. It seemed this was also hitting close to home for Quinn.

"I tried to build my own rocket to go to space and get her myself. Ivy tried helping too but it couldn't work out in the end." said Quinn.  
"Ivy is in on it?" asked Bruce.  
"Ivy and Shay always liked to talk science stuff." said Quinn.

Bruce watched as Quinn walked away, deciding to have a little faith in the clown princess and called up Flash in order to rely the information to J'onn, who wasn't answering his comm-link.

Bruce and Damien spent the rest of the night patrolling, needing to find a way to get his mind off of his obvious failure to his friend. He can only hope things will get better from here on out.

 ** _Hey readers. Hopefully you liked. It took a while, I have work and internships to deal with first and then schoolwork. On the final stretch though before midterms so hopefully I'll update The Nightingale before then for you readers who read my other stories. Anyways, thanks for reading and until next time, thank you :)_**


	11. Agoraphobia

**Agoraphobia**

Shayera trembled as she wrapped her blanket tighter around herself, watching the door warily in case anybody tried to walk in again without her permission. Her room is her only sanctuary and the hero, Stargirl, walked in without a care. Shayera had immediately suffered through a panic attack, whimpering and quickly falling to her knees before the young heroine with her arms and hands raised in a show of submission. Stargirl had tried to calm her down but when she touched her shoulder, Shayera blanked out and began to scramble for an escape, shouting for mercy and forgiveness. It was the timely intervention of J'onn that stopped Shayera from harming herself and escorted the guilty heroine out of her room.

"I didn't mean to scare her," said Stargirl, horrified at Hawkgirl's reaction to her.

"It was unwise to walk in there without clearance from Batman or I," chastised J'onn, "While your intentions of rebuilding bridges is admirable, Hawkgirl is still in need of healing and rebuilding before we can allow anyone else to see her. The Flash, Red Tornado, Canary, and Question are the only ones allowed to see her aside from Batman and myself, understand?"

"Yes sir." Stargirl said meekly, leaving to inform her small group of friends that they probably shouldn't attempt what she did. Shayera was kept on sedatives for the rest of the day when she wouldn't remain calm and it was just this morning that they had removed it from her system.

Shayera sniffled a little and wished John was with her, but the mission in space took longer than expected. Shayera wrapped the blanket tighter again, uncaring that her wings were being uncomfortably squished. Shayera flopped to her side, wanting to go to sleep when the door opened. Her heart raced and she fearfully watched to see who entered her room. Her heart bursted in joy when she saw John and quietly gave a small whisper, "John."

John tiredly marched through the hallway, needing to see Shayera. So much has happened while he was gone. First Shayera relearned how to walk, the next is that she managed to open up to Red Tornado, Question, and Canary, and the last bit is that they had attempted to reintegrate her back into the social circle. While the first two were good news, John grimaced when J'onn informed him what happened after they had tried to integrate her in the cafeteria. John wished he could have been there but he, Superman, and Wonder Woman were following a lead to a possible Brainiac location and needed to corner the psychotic AI before any more damage could be done. He walked up to her door and opened the door in a rush, walking in briskly when he heard the quiet, "John."

He looked at her in the bed, cocooned tightly in her blankets with dark circles under her eyes. He walked up to her bed and held her in a tight hug, feeling her tremble and burrowing her face into his chest. He felt warm tears soak through his uniform and he immediately began to rock her and whisper into her hair, "It's ok, Shay. You're ok. Shhh."

"I'm sorry." Shayera could feel her face burn in embarrassment at her behavior and she hopes that John won't turn away from her for displaying such weak behavior.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked John.

"I… I can't stop being afraid." admitted Shayera, cheeks still burning and her forehead pressing against John's shoulder.

"We're here to help, Shay," comforted John, removing her blankets in order to let her stretch better. Her wings flared out again and Shayera gave a small groan in shame. John massaged her wings until the stiff limbs softened and she relaxed. Carefully tucking her wings, John massaged between her shoulder blades, earning a small purr from her. John smiled and felt her smile too. Shayera nuzzled up against him and settled down next to him, trying to adjust more comfortably. Eventually, Shayera was sitting on his lap and John was leaning back against her the headboard of her bed.

"Why were you gone so long?" asked Shayera quietly. John took a deep breath and sighed, trying to figure out how to explain to Shayera about Luthor and Brainiac. While it wasn't a world-wide secret, considering how the majority of the planet is on a manhunt for the two villains, J'onn and Batman had discussed with him about how much to reveal to Shayera about how her framing was orchestrated and how they suspect the two wanted her to be free. Even John was instantly suspicious about how the tape came about, just in time to save her. While telling her the truth won't really harm her, the implication that they only saved her based on a video might destroy whatever fragile trust that was developed between them.

"Just a simple civic case." lied John, feeling Shayera sigh contently against him. The two sat in silence, enjoying each other's company when a knock to the door shattered the happy silence.

"Wh-Who's there?" asked Shayera, her heart racing. John immediately rubbed her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her neck, helping her to relax.

"Shayera, it Dinah." came the voice and Shayera relaxed fully, getting up with John helping her remain upright until she managed to stand on her own. Shayera opened the door slowly and smiled at Dinah, who gave her a bright smile.

"Shayera, today is- oh hey John!"

"Hey Dinah, what's up?"

"I was sent here by Batman to introduce Shayera to her counselor." said Dinah.

"Counselor? What counselor? I thought J'onn was her counselor." John immediately went on the defensive, having not been informed about this by Batman.

"J'onn still has other responsibilities to do around the Watchtower and he's already with Shayera anyways for her therapy sessions. The counselor is just to help Shayera." explained Dinah.

"Who's the counselor?" asked John, tightly holding Shayera's hand in his own.

"I don't know, Batman just said to escort Shayera to the Founder's Conference Room and to also brief you on your next mission."

"Already? I just got back!" complained John.

"I know! But we got word about Sinestro being spotted around Europe and they need you to help them provide backup."

"I-… fine. But as soon as this mission is over, I want to be left alone for at least two days and be called for emergency only."

"Right." agreed Dinah, "Let's go, Shay."

Dinah and John walked outside the room while Shayera stood frozen inside her room. Her legs refused to work and she trembled as she thought about leaving her only safe place. John noticed that Shayera didn't follow them and walked back to her room to see her frozen in place.

"Shayera? Are you alright?" asked John. Shayera tried to speak but instead backed away, trying to avoid walking outside. Her room is her only sanctuary, the only place she can really relax. Outside is dangerous and uncertain. Outside means more people that want to hurt her. Outside is too open and anyone can come at her in any direction.

"Shay?" questioned John, worried at the trembling and the tears that were falling out of her eyes.

"I… I don't want to go outside." said Shayera.

"Why not? Don't you get a little claustrophobic in here?" asked John, hoping that by reminding her about her fear she might want to walk with them. She shook her head and stepped further back into her room. Dinah walked past John and followed Shayera inside.

"Shay," she spoke quietly, "are afraid of being outside?"

John was about to comment how ridiculous that sounded, seeing as how Shayera always hated being indoors for too long, but was shocked when he watched her tearfully nod and shamefully bow her head. Dinah cautiously wrapped her arms around Shayera into a hug, allowing the winged woman to sob on her shoulder.

"It's ok," said Dinah, "We can get past this."

Dinah turned around to John and gestured at him with her head to walk inside. John walked in, cursing himself for forgetting about her trauma and her new fears. Of course she would be afraid of being outside. Five years in a cell meant that every time she was taken outside, she was being beaten or humiliated by those monsters. John could feel his heart weigh down at every sob Shayera made, reminding him that it was his entire fault she was like this.

Looking around the room, John spotted her closet door and opened it. A few clothes hung from the hangers and he spotted a hooded coat at the very side. He reached in and pulled it out, checking it out for size. He walked back to Shayera and placed the coat on her. She looked back at him and he placed the hood on her.

"Just don't look outside the hood, ok?" asked John. Shayera stood quietly until she said, "Ok."

He picked her up bridal style and made sure that her hood managed to obscure her vision from her surroundings. He walked outside, letting Dinah lead, and was grateful that the hallway had no heroes walking about. He didn't want anybody walking up to him and bother Shayera. They made it to the Founder's Conference Room without a bump and walked in, John placing Shayera down and all of them looking up to see Dinah just stare ahead incredulously.

Dinah was doing her best not to scream so as not to scare Shayera, who was still shivering in her place for being in a bigger room than her bedroom. Across from Dinah was a woman with two pigtails, one end with a blue highlight and the other end with pink. Her pale skin contrasted greatly with the red and black jacket she was wearing and the baby blue eyes screamed insanity.

John looked at where Dinah was staring and saw Harley Quinn casually sitting down in Superman's chair with Batman sitting next to her.

"What is she doing here?" demanded John while shoving Shayera behind him, protecting her from whatever danger that might come with Quinn.

"Sheesh," complained Quinn, "I haven't even done anything yet. I'm the new counselor!"

"WHAT?" John's rage frightened Shayera that she backed away from him, cowering in her large coat and unseen except for Harley.

"Hey Flashlight," scolded Harley, "How 'bout you calm down and stay quiet while I 'xplain stuff to yah? You're scarin' her!"

John turned to Shayera and immediately felt guilt stab at his heart, the shiver going through Shayera reminded him of her fragile state of mind. John reached out to her and gently pushed her forward, helping her sit on the very chair she once sat in all those years ago.

"Hey Shay," said Quinn quietly, " 'member me?"

"Harley." whispered Shayera. Still unsure whether her eyes were deceiving her, Shayera cautiously reached out to Harley's extended hand and gave a weak but joyous smile when Harley squeezed to show that she is real.

"Hey Bats, do yah mind givin us a few minutes?" asked Harley. Batman nodded and gestured to John and Dinah to follow him outside. He needed to speak to them privately anyways regarding Shayera's room.

When it was just Harley and Shayera, Harley quickly dropped her calm front and bursted into tears. Wrapping her arms around her secret friend, Harley sobbed tears of joy at seeing her fellow redemption-seeking friend after five years.

Shayera did her best to try and figure out what Harley was blubbering about. She could only make out the words Ivy, rocket, and Coney Island hot dogs. When Harley was done, Shayera let her keep hugging her. It has been a while since she has talked with the infamous clown princess.

"How are you holding up Shay?" asked Quinn. Hawkgirl has always been the most interesting hero to talk with next to Batman. An ex-spy who turned on her superiors for a species not her own. Harley is still a psychologist at heart and she is always interested in the thought process that came with the Thanagarian hero.

"I'm good." said Shayera quietly.

"You're lying Shay. You're wings are drooping." Shayera lowered her gaze and trembled. Harley, noticing a panic attack, quickly rubbed her back and told her, "Let it out."

All the nights and days when she wanted to scream in terror because of her fear that they will send her back was unleashed in the form sobs. Harley had always been the perfect person to vent her frustrations at, whenever the League was too tough or when Shayera experienced hatred by the public. It felt good to have Harley with her again.

"Shay? Do you want to just talk? I'm yer counselor!" The bright smile Harley gave her also made Shayera smile. Shayera sniffled a little and asked, "Is it just between us?"

"I'm a professional," said Harley as she and Shayera moved their chairs to face the window to see the beauty of space. As the two began to talk, Batman was relaying his findings to John and Dinah.

"You think Luthor and Brainiac managed to bug her room?" asked Dinah. John was off to the side seething in rage. He was going to murder the two when he gets his hands on them. Shayera deserves to have her peace and the two villains wanted to do who knows what with her.

"I know they did," said Bruce, "I have already discovered three recording devices planted throughout her room."

"How did they manage to get into the Watchtower?" demanded John.

"I believe someone here is working for them and has been planting these devices."

"Why do they want Shayera?" demanded John, his anger getting the best of him.

"I don't know and I don't like not knowing."

"Is the room in the Metrotower finished?" asked Dinah.  
"Only Founders and specific League members and doctors will be allowed in the room."

"Speaking of Doctors, why Harley Quinn?" asked John, still angry and a twitch forming at the bottom of his jaw. He was pacing up and down the room, trying to get rid of the aggression building up inside him.

"She's the only one capable and after checking extensively into Shayera's history using the Teleportation pad, she's been making visits to Coney Island, Harley's home." informed Bruce.

"So she's been visiting a psychiatrist behind our backs?" asked John.

"She's been visiting a friend." corrected Bruce. John stopped short of his pacing and turned to stare at Bruce. It never occurred to John that Shayera might have been experiencing problems, so caught up with his own desires to not embrace Destiny and to remain with Mari. He felt horrible again, for believing Shayera was fine before her imprisonment.

"Then why couldn't she have come to us? I would have listened!"

"After telling her about a son she will never have because you decided to evade so called 'destiny'? You think she wants to talk to you about her problems?" asked Bruce. It was hurtful and it struck a nerve in John who glared at him hatefully for reminding him. Dinah stood at the side, awkward at having caught a deeper story than intended and decided to just wait it out.

John would have exploded on Bruce's face had it not been for the red alarms sweeping across the base. Bruce pressed onto his communicator and demanded, "What is going on?"

"SHADOW THIEF!" screamed a technician,"HE'S-"

The line went dead and Bruce immediately ran towards the Founders Conference Room. If Shadow Thief is here then it is obvious that he'll go straight for Shayera. Sure enough, Bruce spotted a shadow on the ground sliver towards the room. Grabbing an emergency flare, Bruce lit it up and threw it towards the show. The Shadow immediately took form of a man, silhouetted in the light and began to fight against Bruce.

"Give it up," ordered Bruce, knowing that John and Dinah are right behind, "You're surrounded."

"Hand over Shayera." demanded Shadow Thief.

"No."

"She is safer with me than with you so called heroes."

"SHADOW THIEF!" roared John and he immediately blasted the villain to the side with his ring. Dinah ran ahead of the heroes, intent on getting to Harley and Shayera. She bursted through the doors and narrowly avoided a sledgehammer to the face.  
"HARLEY!" screamed Dinah.

"What's up, blondie?" asked Harley, a smile on her face. Shayera stood behind Harley, hood over her head and crouched a little in an effort to hide better.

"Where did you get that sledgehammer?" asked Dinah.  
"I'll never tell."

"Come on! I have to get you two to the warp pad!"

"What's the situation?" asked Harley as she grabbed Shayera's hand and the two followed Dinah outside. It was hectic, shadow fists came flying at heroes left and right and with the lights malfunctioning, the only real defense was the fading flare. Shayera cowered behind Harley, the whole scenario reminding her of the Gordanian prison. Her wings flared out in agitation and she would have been left behind had it not been for Harley's tight grip on her hand.

Shayera felt chills run down her spine everytime the lights flickered, her fear rising that she will have to fight. She is out of touch with her skills and she worries that she will only be a liability. Harley's grip was reassuring and they made it to the warp pad in due time.  
"Emergency Override, 011 Black Canary!" cried out Dinah.

"Emergency Override accepted," came the computer voice, "Where to?"

"CONEY ISLAND!" screamed Harley and Dinah only managed to give her a frustrated look before all three were teleported away. Shayera witnessed her surroundings change and one minute they were up in the tower and the next the smell of sea and candy filled her nose. Looking around, Shayera was in an alley of a boardwalk with people across at the entrance of the alley talking and laughing. The air was clear and the sky above was a beautiful shade of blue and the sun shone brightly. Shayera trembled in fear.

"What's wrong Shay? It's the open sky!" asked Harley as Shayera's grip tightened and tears fell down her eyes as she tried to back away.

"She's afraid of the open space, Harley," informed Dinah, "Stay with her until I finish contacting the League."

"Shay," said Harley quietly, "Take a deep breath and look around."

Shayera followed her instructions and Harley smiled that at least Shayera hadn't succumbed to a panic attack.

"We are going to try some exposure. Do you know what that is?" asked Harley. At Shayera negative response, Harley continued, "We are going to expose you to some open space. Normally in psychology, we would have you go into a slightly big room and keep increasing the size until you're outside but I guess the reverse method could be fine too. I want you to slowly let go of my hand and look around. Try to remember why you loved the open space."

"It's too open," whimpered Shayera, "Anyone can get to me."

"And if anyone tries, they can get a taste of my hammer," promised Harley, "you love to fly."

"I can't. My wings sometimes doesn't work."

"And we will help you get past it. We need to get to my apartments and the only way is to walk down the boardwalk. Shay, people want to help and defend you. People here want to be your friend. Follow me and remember, you're with me and the screaming bird. We are your friends and we won't let nothin harm ya."

Shayera shivered but took deep breaths. This is her chance to get better. This is her moment. Shayera shakily followed Harley and Dinah outside the alley as Harley led the way to her apartments. Shayera could feel people staring at her but Harley and Dinah's continuous praise at her success helped her slowly let go of her fear.

In fact, Shayera felt the need to fly. The thought brought so much joy that a smile ran across her face and she suddenly hugged both Dinah and Harley from behind.  
"What's that for?" asked Dinah, "Not that I'm complaining about the hug."

"I… I feel so happy." confessed Shayera, her smile making Dinah smile too.

"Save that for our next session, Shay! We're here! Mi casa, es su casa!" said Harley as she pointed at the building they approached. It was a building that showcased oddities and entertainment, a freak show of sorts.

"What's the situation at the Watchtower?" asked Harley as she led them inside.

"Shadow Thief escaped when it was clear Shayera was no longer in the Watchtower. Batman is going to send Hawkman, Red Tornado, and Question to be with Shayera at the Metrotower with John. They'll come escort us tomorrow morning as soon as they finish investigating how Shadow Thief entered and escape." said DInah.

"Well, since you guys are havin a sleepover," said Harley, "How about a movie night!?"

Harley's excitement and childish behavior was so akin to Wally's that Shayera relaxed immediately and agreed quietly. Harley would spend the next few hours throwing a party, Harley's tenants happy to see Shayera again and welcoming her back into the fold. Dinah had a rare opportunity to see how an ex-villainess spends her days and was surprised when Poison Ivy showed up without any hostile intentions.

"Pamela." greeted Dinah.

"Canary." said Ivy, briefly sparing Dinah a glance before embracing Shayera into a hug.  
"How are you darling?" asked Ivy.

"I'm fine." said Shayera.

"Stop lying!" yelled Harley from across the room and Shayera blushed and corrected herself, "I'm holding on."

"Harley and I were devastated at hearing what happened to you. Always feel free to contact me if you ever want to annihilate anyone." said Ivy. Shayera only smiled and hugged Ivy, who was suddenly pinned to floor and kissed by Harley. Dinah laughed and joined the celebration, helping Shayera when she felt a little claustrophobic and competing against Harley in video game called Rock Band.

Shayera didn't stop smiling the whole night. She looked out the window and for once, she isn't afraid of what was outside.

 _ **What's up readers? Hopefully you guys liked :) thank you for reading and until next time, have a good night :)**_


	12. Complex

**Complex**

Shayera remained sleeping on Harley's bed, her wings cocooning her in warmth. She remained unaware of the conversation Dinah was having with Harley, informing the ex-psychiatrist about Shayera's episodes.

"Poor Shay," lamented Harley, swirling her spoon around her cup of tea, "I've tried to save her, I really did."

"I know sweetpea," consoled Ivy, "We all did. Do you remember when you had your gang salvage as much materials as you could to build our rocket?"

"You tried to build a rocket?" asked Dinah, bewildered at the closeness that Harley and Ivy had with Shayera.

"Yeah," said Harley sheepishly, "It was a long shot but we tried. I even had Big Tony try to help me learn rocket science to get it up and running."

"What made you stop?"

"Well, when it came clear that neither one of us was going to be able to build a rocket, I hoped for the best. I was hoping one of you heroes would eventually help Shay."

"You believed from the start that Shayera was innocent all along?" asked Dinah.

"You never talked with her have ya? Shay always wanted forgiveness from the world, which in my opinion is was about as likely to happen nevah, but I cheered her on anyways. Shay really worked hard to show everybody how sorry she was and that she wanted to regain your trust. Nobody evah gave it to her."

"Yes we did," argued Dinah, "She came back to the League-"

"-Only to have everyone judge her every move." counterargued Harley. Ivy stood on the side, interested to see where this was going. She already knew about Shayera's struggles anyways but it is interesting to hear it from a hero's perspective.

"She told me about how she discovered the Watch-List." said Harley.

"How-"

"-Did she find it? Come on birdie, even you had ta know how curious Shay gets when she spots classified files. She wouldn't stop askin' me questions about psychology or she wouldn't leave Ivy alone for a bit about her plant connection."

"You never found it offending?" asked Dinah to Ivy.  
"She was the first after Harley and Selina to truly try to understand me and in a way she did. Has Shayera ever told you about her ability to communicate with the avian species?"

"Shayera can talk with birds?"

"You nevah knew?" asked Harley.

"No but I guess she wasn't all that comfortable sharing that bit."

"She told me that the Lantern knows but that's it. But see Canary, the point is being that no one took the time to see things through her perspective. Most of you heroes only evah see the white or the black. Very few of yah can ever see the shades of grey."

"Shayera is on the list because of-"

"Wait! You mean ta say that she's still on the list? Delete her off the list!"

"Harley, nothing's that simple!"

"Only when you make it hard! Shay told me how she keeps checking in on that list every week to see if she managed to get off but everytime she sees her name she gets discouraged! Why is she still on the list?" demanded Harley.

"I'm not worth trusting." said Shayera, surprising everybody. Dinah couldn't say anything to defend the League while Shayera's watery eyes bored into hers.

"Shay, you are worth it."

"No…. It's why they didn't even bother to question me in the beginning. I deserved it.." said Shayera. She cursed herself again for her actions, forcing herself to believe that she deserves it when Dinah said, "We were wrong Shayera. We… None of us bothered to learn about your struggles or your perspective. None of us are soldiers."

"John did," argued Shayera, "He still didn't trust me anymore. His name was under the verification."

Dinah struggled to find words to help Shayera move from her distress but found nothing. Harley only hugged Shayera and rubbed her back as Ivy moved to the kitchen to make tea.

The League still haven't found how Shadow Thief had infiltrated their Headquarters and it was only Hawkman's suggestion that Shayera remain with Harley that they haven't moved towards Coney Island yet. Dinah sighed as she thought about the Watch-List. Allies to the League are placed on the list when no one is sure where the true allegiances lie. Harley herself is on the list but Dinah doubts Harley would care. Shayera on the other hand, who suffered even before the accusations, wanted their trust again unconditionally.

Dinah got up from her seat and moved towards Shayera. Taking the sobbing woman in her arms, Dinah promised, "That list doesn't mean we don't trust you. I trust you. With every ounce of my being, I know for a fact that you are loyal and honest. I promise that your name won't be on my list, League or no League."

Shayera's eyes watered again, this time out of happiness. She hugged Dinah tightly, wrapping her wings around the woman. Harley chuckled and Ivy could only smile a little, happy that at least Shayera had a female companion.

The rest of the day was spent helping Harley run her apartment complex and getting introduced (or reintroduced in Shayera's case) to Harley's gang of Harleys.

Shayera had a grand time reconnecting with them, Dinah amused that a villainess could come so far to being… well not a hero, but something else extraordinary.

A knock on the front door distracted them and Dinah opened it up to reveal Red Tornado and Batman waiting outside.

"Let's go." ordered Batman. Harley snorted at his abruptness but gave Shayera a hug and said, "I'll be down at your fancy tower first thing tomorrow afternoon."

"Use this to tell us when you're ready." said Red Tornado, handing Harley her own comm-link.

Harley gasped and asked, "Does this mean I'm in the League?"

"Don't read too much into it," warned Batman, "This is only connected to the Metrotower Entrance. You'd have to be escorted in. I already have the paperwork filed."

"Well don't you just take the fun out of everything." snarked Harley. Dinah and Shayera smiled at her before following Batman and Red Tornado outside. The Javelin was parked at the pier where Flash stood by on guard, taking pictures with tourists and fans. When he spotted Shayera, he zoomed over to her and asked, "How are you?"

"Good." squeaked Shayera, terrified of the people murmuring around her. Noticing her panic, Flash attempted to escort her to the Javelin when people began to crowd around Shayera. Curious adults and children began to question Shayera, causing her to back up behind Batman.

"How are you?""Are you well?""I'm sorry for doubting you!""Can you fly?""I hope you're resting.""Get the hell out of my planet!"

Silence.

Shayera trembled when a large tattooed bearded man walked up to to the group. His large leather jacket carried a swastika and the American Flag stitched to each side of his sleeves. As he stood over menacingly, he snarled, "Winged bitch! No one wants you here! Get the hell out of my country and out of my planet!"

"Excuse me?" said a voice behind him. The man turned to be hit upside with a mallet before a pair of hands threw him over the pier. Harley and her gang of Harleys smirked as they listened to the man curse and wail that he can't swim.

"Flash." said Batman, hinting that he should quickly get the man out of the water.

"I mean, he's in the shallow part of the pier." muttered Flash, not wanting to even touch the despicable man. Batman could only give a slight roll of the eyes and glanced at Tornado. Not even attempting to be gentle, Red Tornado formed a large tornado into the water to lift the man and catapult him towards the shore. The man face planted before he picked himself up and stormed away from the laughing crowd.

Shayera muttered a silent thank you which was returned by a nod of the head by Bruce, a grin from Flash, and a pat on the shoulder by Red Tornado. As they quickly entered the Javelin, Dinah turned to Shayera and looked at her in the eyes.

"No worries Shayera," said Dinah, "You have more supporters here than opposers. You're safe."

"Are you excited for your new room?" asked Flash as they made their way towards the Metrotower.

"New room?"

"Yeah, we are going to move you to the Metrotower to help you meet with your new counselor better. It's a lot easier than having to go through all the security measures for the Watchtower." fibbed Flash. He and Bruce had a long talk about how best to explain things to Shayera. It was decided that they will keep her in the dark for now in order to let her mind heal properly without any stress.

"Oh." said Shayera, recalling how Dinah and Harley were whispering about a new room yesterday. Perhaps this is what they were talking about.

As Flash continued to tell Shayera about her new room and the new perks of the Metrotower, Batman quietly talked with Dinah while Red Tornado steered the aircraft.

"She knew about the list?"

"She kept checking to see if she managed to get off. From the way Harley put it, Shayera was slowly getting depressed. We might have to put her on suicide watch just in case. She still believes she is unworthy of forgiveness… the list just proves it to her." said Dinah.

"Tell her that it is on me." said Batman when Dinah shook her head and explained, "She knows that John verified her name on the list. Telling her it is you when she knows it is John will only add salt to the wound."

Batman could only silently curse at the unbelievable string of bad luck that seemed to follow him as of late. He agrees with Dinah that Shayera should be on suicide watch for a while, knowing how delicate her mind is already and made a mental note to place Hawkman and Green Arrow on watch just in case. It also bothers him how Shadow Thief managed to break into the Watchtower. His disappearance also caused Bruce to look into possible routes the villain could have taken. He would need to work with Hawkman in order to develop a shield force using Nth metal, whatever was left behind from the Thanagarian Invasion would be used.

Shayera and Flash fell asleep in their seats while Dinah looked over Batman's scheduling to know where and when she is to be around Shayera. Shadow Thief's break in has forced his hand to move Shayera into her new room where his designs will help in prohibiting foreign materials from being placed in her room. If anyone were to attempt to place a spy camera or microphone inside, he'll be alerted and he'll be ready. It's high time Shayera had her peace.

When they arrived, Question and Hawkman were waiting for them at the port and greeted them as they walked outside. Shayera timidly followed closely behind Batman, her wings tucked against herself. Question began to relay the schedule to Shayera while Hawkman silently followed behind, his presence guarding and a bit brooding. Shayera and the others didn't notice, not seeing how his shadow morphed under the light for a bit before it settled.

Shadow Thief had to fight temptation with great difficulty, wanting to grab his beloved and make a run for it. The fools still don't know how he had broken into the Watchtower or that Hawkman has long since been dead, the body inhabited by another 'soul'.

The Lantern was still up at the Watchtower, helping set up new security measures. He wanted to laugh at how easy it was to manipulate these idiots, so separating them from his beloved should be an easy task. As they escorted her to her new room, he thought about possibilities in how to get her alone. Whatever Luthor and Brainiac wanted with the Absorbascon is not his concern, so long as they promise to deliver what is due to him. He'd have to add fixing Shayera's body to the list. It won't due to start a family if she can't have bear children. As they reached her room, he wanted to sneer.

This is the only drawback to his plans and it was going to be even more difficult trying to at least keep tabs on her 24/7. The Batman had made the walls sensor sensitive so even if someone were to knock the nightstand against the wall, it will alert him what happened. He needed to walk a very thin line now. He has her on Earth now so all he has to do is get her alone.

Shayera smiled at her new room. It was a modest size and it wasn't too small or big. She quietly thanked everyone, earning a hug from Flash and pat on the shoulder by Red Tornado again. Flash remained with her while everyone else left to go about their own schedules.

"How do you like it?" asked Flash.

"It's good and roomy." offered Shayera, smiling weakly.

"You miss John?" asked Flash. Shayera turned a bright pink and nodded her head.  
"It's ok to confess," teased Flash, "We're all friends."

Friends who condemned her, friends who only took her back in the League to keep an eye on her, friends who refused to believe her, friends who left her to die. Shayera tried to let go off the thoughts but it was difficult. Flash noticed her dark look and asked, "What's wrong?"

Shayera remained silent, unsure how to approach the subject, when Flash gently pulled her in for a hug.

"If I was accused of murder again… will you protect me this time?"

A stab to the heart. Flash hugged Shayera tighter and said, "I won't let you go. That's a promise."

He felt her tremble and could only rub her back in comfort as she cried silently. He hated that his tough and hard as nails friend was reduced to an insecure and frightened woman. Letting her recomposed herself, the two friends didn't notice that the door was left slightly open, allowing Shadow Thief to overhear Shayera's question.

After leaving Hawkman's body in his room and ensuring the door was locked, Shadow Thief traveled through the shadows to reach his beloved's room where he heard her question. Recognizing an opportunity, Shadow Thief quickly went back to his domain where he needed to contact Brainiac and Luthor for a quick conflict.

"Have you tried flying yet?" asked Flash, when Shayera stopped trembling. Shayera shook her head,her feeling her stomach flip flop. Her wings aren't in her full control so the thought of flying high up in the air isn't a comforting thought.

"Is it because you're afraid?" At Shayera's nod, Flash thought to include flying lessons with her time with Red Tornado.

"It's ok Shay."

"The sky was my home," lamented Shayera, "if there was one place I could be without everything weighing me down it was up there."

"We'll get you there Shay," promised Flash, "I promise you that you won't be alone and that you'll have us help. Don't worry."

Shayera only muzzled into Flash's shoulder in response, not wanting to give Flash a clarification of whether she believed him or not. It is better anyways to ignore things for a bit.

 _ **Hey readers :) hopefully you like the chapter. Tell me the bits you liked or didn't like :) until next time, thanks for reading :)**_


	13. Bottled

Bottled Rage

Shayera opened her wings again, attempting to fly as Red Tornado produced another small whirlwind for her to fly in. They have been at it for hours now but Shayera desperately wanted to fly again. Five years in a tiny cell had made her lose her confidence and skill in her flight capabilities but now that she is free, she yearns to be up in the sky. Her new room in Metropolis offers her a fantastic view of the wide sky and the ocean. Her spirit yearns to be free.

She was strapped to a line connected to the ground in order to help her not get blown away. Shayera shakily kept her wings open as she tried again. Red Tornado kept the small tornados in a minimum in order to not intimidate Shayera from wanting to try but even then they were still powerful. Shayera forced herself to keep her wings open, her fear of flying away without control a new fear that she is desperately trying to conquer. As she glided in the wind, her wings began to close in reflex and Shayera gritted her teeth as she tried to stop her panic. As she tried to look at anywhere but the ground, the open sky looked welcoming until a Javelin shot through the clouds and made its way into the landing bay at Metrotower.

The unexpected arrival of the ship caused Shayera to balk, her wings folding in and she began to freefall. Her reactions caused the belt tethering her to the ground to unclip. Freefalling, Shayera was now on her way towards colliding to the ground. She would have screamed had it not been for Red Tornado's quick reflex in conjuring another tornado under her. Shayera shakily landed on her hands and knees as the Javelin landed in the bay, Flash speeding out and going to her side apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that practice was happening right now!" Reaching over to hug her, he was stung when Shayera forcefully shrugged him off and glared at him. Realizing that she was glaring, Shayera softened her features and said, "I'm sorry. I should have sent you a message."

"Don't apologize, Shayera," said Red Tornado as he floated towards them, "Much of what transpired was out of our hands."

"So… how's the flying?" asked Flash, nervous at having seen Shayera's anger cross her normally frightened face. While nervous, he was also feeling a little excited. For one brief moment. Flash caught a glimpse of Shayera's old nature.

"It's progress." said Red Tornado, "We will be running a few more runs before taking a break."

With that he floated away to leave Flash and Shayera to talk privately. Flash only gave a small shrug and a weak smile as he helped Shayera stand up. Shayera shakily stood on her knees and had to fight against her knee-jerk reaction to shove off Wally's helping hand. Doing so might anger him and she didn't need to create enemies for herself, not with Shadow Thief running around.

If she can just re-learn to fly again, she can go high into the sky where she once felt safe and never had to have had to rely on anyone to feel strong. Shayera tightened her fist and forced a smile on her face. Wally relaxed and escorted her to where Red Tornado was already waiting.

"Are… Are you mad?" asked Wally, unsure if Shayera was only putting a front. The smile she gave gave him seemed a little forced and he wanted to be sure that there were no hard feelings.

"I'm f-fine." said Shayera as she awkwardly gave him a sideways hug and jumped to the platform and secured herself again. Wally hesitated for a bit before shaking his head and running towards where Red Tornado was. She said she's fine so he has nothing to worry about.

Earlier

Shadow Thief kept a careful eye on the distance. He needed to time this right before it all falls apart. Having to care for a decomposing body is difficult and he was getting tired of having to spend hours keeping the body fresh. He watched as his beloved opened her wings and flew in the robot's tornados. He had to smile at her obvious thrill as she floated in the sky. Once he freed her from these fools, there will be many nights spent flying in the sky with just the two of them and not a care in the world.

He watched as she boldly climbed higher into the air and would have joined her when he spotted the Javelin flying out of the clouds. As his love balked in midair and was unhooked from her safety tether, he almost took flight to rescue her. The android beat him to the punch and quickly conjured a tornado under her.

He watched as the moronic Flash sped out of the ship and tried to help up his beloved. Had he not been paying attention he would have missed her angry jerk.

This is it.

This is the chance he needed. Her small display of anger towards the Flash could very well be the chance he needs to drive a wedge between her and the idiotic League. He watched her face and paid close attention to how she kept herself restrained, no doubt fearing that the League will once again imprison her for misbehaving. Recognizing now the path he must take advantage of, he quickly retreated into the Metrotower and waited for her exercises to be done.

As the hour passed, Shadow Thief spotted Shayera moving into the Cafeteria, the area empty save for a random janitor cleaning up. Making sure he has a good hold on the Hawkman body, he walked towards Shayera and made sure that it was only the janitor cleaning about. He sat across from her and gave a smile when she turned her attention to him. By the gods did her eyes and small smile did wonders to his core.

"Did you have a rough day?" he asked. His impersonation of Carter Hall's voice is rocky at best but after establishing himself as a loner, he didn't have to worry about anyone being suspicious if he didn't sound as accurate as he should.

"I'm fine." said Shayera, her voice gruff with exhaustion. Sensing an opportunity, he moved seats to sit next to her and gave a friendly pat on her shoulder. Shayera gave a small smile in thanks but didn't really react. Perfect.

"How are you feeling, really?" asked Shadow Thief.

"... good." said Shayera.

"I know I might be the last person you want to open up about how you're feeling. I hear Quinn is a good psych despite her flaws. Just remember that there are those of us like Quinn and I that fought for you if you want to open up to us. We are here for you." said Shadow Thief. Feeling that he had sown the seeds, he stood and was about to leave when he felt a soft and warm hand grab his. Feeling the shock of elation go through him, he turned to see Shayera gripping onto his hand. He sat back down and waited for her to speak.

"W.. Why did you defend me?" asked Shayera.

"It was a ridiculous accusation," said Thief, thrilled that she is beginning to open up to him, "Everyone could see how hard you worked to prove yourself. I have always supported you even after the whole Shadow Thief fiasco. I wouldn't dare to believe that you had a hand in the deaths of the World Leaders."

"D-Did you try to find me?" asked Shayera.

"Everyday." That wasn't even a lie. When Carter Hall was alive, he did his absolute best in secrecy to try to rescue Shayera, already having the ship ready to blast off once he found her. When Shadow Thief caught wind that Hall was attempting to rescue her, he kept a close eye on the man until Luthor and Brainiac approached him about exonerating his beloved. Once the plan was set, he killed Hall and took control of his body, taking great care that the body didn't decompose under his care.

"Thank you." whispered Shayera, a slight squeeze on his hand. Thrill raced through him as he watched sadness and the beginnings of frustration occupy her face. Perfect.

When Hawkman left, Shayera felt better. She knew Red Tornado, Question, and Harley had tried their best to help her and it was better knowing that she had their support along with Hawkman. He tried to help at least. He fought for her innocence. He did his absolute best to free her unlike the rest of the League… unlike John. Shayera closed her eyes hard and tried to block those thoughts away from her head.

They came for her. They rescued her in time… almost too late. They forgot about her. They were willing to ignore her. They wanted to get rid of her. Shutting her eyes and forcing her thoughts to switch to something lighter, Shayera tried her best to contain her rage, her sorrow, and fear. There was too much to lose now that she is free. They can easily just call her insane and check her into Arkham or worse just send her back to the prison to never deal with her.

Shayera felt tears pool down her face and rose from her seat, keeping her sobs inside. She needed to reach her room, she needed to feel safe for a bit. As she quickly walked down the hallway, she nearly smacked into John, having managed to find free time to visit her.

"Hey," he asked worriedly, "Are you ok?"

Shayera could only face down and focus on the floor, her wings shaking and flaring a bit. John, worried, was about to call for Bruce or Red Tornado when he heard her quietly ask, "Why now?"

"Why now what?" asked John, confused.

"Why did it take so long to redeem me? How did you know I was innocent and that it was all lies?" asked Shayera. If she can get some answers, then she won't be angry. Everything can be fine and dandy again. She wouldn't have to be angry.

"I…" he feared this day would come. Having to tell her about the tapes and how it was the only reason why they went to rescue her. That it was out of guilt and needing to arrest Luthor and Brainiac that they freed her, not because they did their own investigation and freed her.

"How?" asked Shayera. John's face of fear and guilt only enraged her. What was he hiding? Why didn't he want to answer?

"The day we went to get you from the prison… we found out Luthor and Brainiac had a hand in your framing. The tapes we found showed us how they created a clone of you and managed to eliminate her in order to keep their tracks covered. It… was eye-opening."

Agony ripped through her as she processed the information. Still, she clung to the small hope that they did their own investigation as she asked, "How did you manage to find the tapes?"

John felt his heart rip. He didn't want to tell her. When he didn't answer, Shayera grabbed him by the front of his uniform and slammed him into the wall, her tremors and fear forgotten to make way for her anger.

"How?" she whispered, tears threatening to fall despite the anger.

"We.. We believe Luthor and Brainiac released the tapes in order to free you from prison. We believe they want something from you." confessed John. He watched as the anger spread across her face except her eyes. Her eyes screamed pain and sorrow and he tried to bring her in his arms but she violently pushed him against the wall before releasing him and backing away. Her body was shaking but he didn't try to reach for her again.

"It was all lies wasn't it? Everything was just to make yourselves feel better." she accused. Feeling ice run down his chest, John walked towards her, not reaching for her but closing the space to be close.

"No. We lov-"

"LIES!" screamed Shayera and she pushed him away before running to her room. As she ran, she can feel him follow her and managed to close her door in time to stop him from coming inside.

Locking it, Shayera cried out, "You never once thought of me! You never believed me! You have all been playing with me. None of it was ever for me but to capture Luthor and Brainiac! You never once cared!"

"Shayera! It's not true! We do care for you! I love you!"

"More lies just to get to agree. Was I never once worth it? Was I that expendable?" cried out Shayera. Her voice cracking before succumbing to her sobs and falling on her bed, willing the agony to go away.

John heard her sobs but couldn't bring himself to force his way in. She is hurting and unwilling. She is obviously starting to be expressive, which only meant she'll be angry if he interrupted her time. Walking away in sorrow John only hopes that Shayera wouldn't stay too mad.

From the shadows, Shadow Thief silently cheered in driving a wedge between his beloved and the moronic Lantern. A little saddened when he heard her sob, he reassured himself that she'll feel much better when he takes her away from here. Soon, everything will be alright and whatever Luthor and Brainiac has planned will surely benefit them.

Woo! Finally! After being abroad for missionary work, I'm back! How'd you like? What didn't you like? I'm excited to be back :) after carrying a journal around writing about future chapters, I'm happy to say that this story along with Fragments will be finished soon :) hope you guys liked it and can't wait to update soon :)


	14. Shadow's Catch

Shadows Catch

The light tap against her door roused Shayera from her slumber. Her eyes itched and felt swollen, having cried herself to sleep. The knowledge that the League rescued her due to Luthor manipulating them and not because they decided to give her a chance is… crushing.

They never cared then.

That's not true.

They needed a push from the most vile criminals in the universe to even make a rescue.

If they didn't really care then they would have ignored her plight.

They weren't honest.

They were afraid.

They were guilty.

They love me.

They hate me.

The knocking resumed and Shayera got up from her, pushing her fear aside and intent on telling off John to leave her alone. When she opened the door, Carter stood on the other side and making her choke on her voice. Silence made the whole situation uncomfortable and Carter shyly rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhhm, May I come inside?" Shayera, her throat in a vice, nodded and moved aside to let Carter inside her room. Wary about his visit, Shayera kept close to the door in case she needed a moment to clear her head. Carter sat at the foot of her bed and glanced at her before focusing his gaze to the floor.

"What would you like to talk about?" Shayera voice was strained and scratchy, a mix of her apprehension and exhaustion.

"Shayera… I… Maybe…" Carter rubbed the side of head, appearing in conflict. Shayera thought he looked undecided and sat next to him, hoping to coax out what he wanted to say. Of course, she counted herself lucky that she was sitting down, otherwise she might have collapsed in shock when Carter blurted out what he intended to say.

"I want you to come live with me."

"W-What?"

"I know it's a big step but I feel that maybe if you were living in my apartment then perhaps you might find the space and time needed to organize your thoughts." Shayera considered his words. Sure, at one point this man tried to convince her they were reincarnated lovers but throughout everything that has happened after her rescue, he left her alone and allowed her to work at her own pace. He didn't push and he is possibly the only person left in this world that believed in her 100%.

"I-I wish I could."

"Is it the practice sessions?"

"It's… I… maybe if I asked for a week." Carter smiled and nodded in agreement and led her outside her room. It didn't occur to Shayera that most of the heroes and staff would either be asleep or in action. The halls were empty, something she is grateful for. As they made their way to the Monitor Room, Carter allowed her to go in first before locking the door behind them silently.

"Esc-Excuse me?" Shayera moved towards where Mr. Terrific was standing, overlooking the Monitors. As she walked up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and nearly collapsed in fright when he slumped forward. Looking around, Shayera noticed in alarm that everyone in the room was propped up to appear as though they were working.

"Wha-" A chloroform rag went over her mouth and Shayera tried to spread her wings to knock back her assailant. Her attacker proved to be strong as her wings did nothing to help her.

"Shhh, beloved. Rest." Terrified, Shayera realized that she had foolishly followed into Carter's trap.

"Why?" It came out muffled but Carter still heard her.

"You deserve to be treated like the Queen you are. These fools don't know how to treat you well. I'll protect you." Shayera slumped into unconsciousness as Carter carried her to the Zeta Tube, using his hacking device to teleport them away from the Watchtower and away from the League.

Hey readers, I know it's short but I have a lot on my plate right now. I'm following some advice and decided to try and write my own story with my own characters and world for fun. I'd like to see just how much I am able to push myself. I will not forget about my fanfictions. This story and Fragments are actually almost done. Hope you guys like and thank you for reading.


End file.
